Solamente mía
by Kudarice
Summary: <html><head></head>Nunca se imaginó estar en una situación como esa… Ella estaba acostumbrada a la vida sin problemas, con lujos y sobre todo, mentirse así misma lo fuerte o valiente que era.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ok, primero que todo quiero aclarar que los personajes no serán animales, sino tendrán aspecto de humano, casi gijinka, casi.

En segundo, le digo mil gracias por estar aquí *tome su abrazo psicológico* :´D

Nunca se imaginó estar en una situación como esa…

Ella estaba acostumbrada a la vida sin problemas, con lujos y sobre todo, mentirse así misma lo fuerte o valiente que era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice Gardella, cumplía 17 años justo en el mismo día que esa palabra horrible retumbó por su cabeza por boca de su padre:

_**TRABAJO**_

Le parecía una idea ridícula, apenas podía vivir con la escuela, su vida social y ahora, le tenía que aumentar un trabajo. Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero bajo una amenaza de no dejarle nada de herencia la atormentaba.

De malas ganas, tomó el diario semanal y fijó su vista en un anuncio, sus ojos brillaron al ver que tan insignificante sería trabajar como guardia de una pizzería…O eso creía.

Después de salir de la escuela, le informó a su chofer que ella sola iría a casa, puesto a que tenía que solicitar un trabajo.

Con un empleo, volvió emocionada a casa, pero ¿De qué servía? Su madre siempre se encontraba con esas viejas chismosas y su padre mantenía explotando a los trabajadores de la empresa. Podía tener de todo, pero jamás…Jamás aprendió lo que era el amor de padre, o simplemente amor.

Sus intentos de un "te felicitó" fueron en vano, ya que siempre recibía la misma respuesta:

-_**Que bien por ti.**_

Sabía lo falso de esas palabras, se sentía triste, enojada, un coctel de emociones negativas divagaba por su mente, a lo que ella solo corría a su habitación y lloraba gritando a una almohada.

Al siguiente día, le comentó a sus amigos en donde iba a trabajar, el cambio de expresión cambió rotundamente. Todos la miraban con miedo y lástima, pues sabían que ser guardia de esa pizzería era un paso al infierno.

_-¿Acaso no quieres vivir?_ Debes de estar loca-le decían con cierto tono de exageración.

-¿_Miedo? ¿Alguna vez he sentido miedo? Esos animatronics se arrepentirán si se cruzan en mi camino_-decía con esa seguridad que todos conocían.

En realidad, Alice era una miedosa, pero si algo aprendió en la vida fue:

"_**Nunca muestres tus debilidades a los demás, tarde o temprano se aprovecharan de eso"**_

Esperó a que la pizzería cerrara para poder iniciar con su primer día, el Manager le explicó que debía ahorrar la energía, que tenga cuidado y sobre todo, el antecedente de los animatronics.

Eso último dejó la un poco preocupada, por suerte, en su bolso contaba con una linterna para abrirse paso en la oscuridad.

Al tomar asiento, miró lo que sería la oficina, una mesa, encima un ventilador y todo eso. Dos puertas que contaba con 2 botones, una para cerrarla y otra para luz.

Suspiro y miró de mala gana el lugar, tan sucio y anticuado. Se sentía indignada por las condiciones de la oficina, pero después de todo, solo tenía hasta las 6 y después se olvidará de tan fea imagen.

Rodó los ojos y empezó a ver las cámaras de seguridad, todo iba bien, aunque le daba curiosidad dos cosas:

1: ¿Por qué la mayoría de personas en la escuela le advertían sobre el trabajo?

2: Para ser robots ¿Cómo era posible que ellos tuvieran cierta forma a la de un humano? De no ser por esos tornillos y demás cosas, se podría decir que era humano.

Dejó de revisar las cámaras para sacar un pequeño espejo y verse a través de él, no paraba de alagarse ella misma, es que, en realidad, ella poseía una belleza capaz de hacer babear a todos.

Al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una letra de una pegadiza canción, pudo oír lo que serían unos pasos rápidos aproximarse hacia su ubicación.

Empezó a sentir sus manos heladas, sus piernas empezaron a temblar al momento de dirigirse hacia la puerta izquierda y apretar el botón para que esta se cerrara.

Lastimosamente, moverse solo era un pensamiento, se quedó aferrada a su asiento mientras veía una sombra asomarse.

Tiró su bolso, haciendo que este choque exitosamente contra el botón y la puerta se cerró, un sonido de un golpe retumbó en su cabeza, pero ni loca volvería a abrir la puerta, ahora tenía que cuidar la puerta derecha.

Esperaba oír unos pasos, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó era un metal tocar la puerta, sus labios empezaron a temblar, no sabía si responder o quedarse en el mismo lugar mientras las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

_-Disculpe marinero ¿Podría por favor abrir la puerta?_

Acaso estaba escuchando bien, ese robot le estaba pidiendo que le abrieran la puerta para hacer Arceus que sabe.

Pensaba que si se quedaba dormida ese robot se iría, pero no, se volvió más insistente en sus tocadas, atemorizando más a la joven.

Respiró profundo y se acomodó su pequeña falda, se maldecía. Deseaba haber vestido unos pantalones en vez de esa falda que le quedaba un "poco" más arriba de sus rodillas.

Justó cuando estaba por apretar el botón, sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir más y su mano empezó a bajar.

_-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No abriré esta puerta hasta que sean las 6! ¡Lárgate!_

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, no recibió respuesta alguna, sin embargo, su mano apretó el botón en un intento de apoyarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus pies no tardaron en moverse ágilmente hasta tropezarse con el asiento y caer, en vez de quejarse, que quedó callada ante la figura que tenía frente a ella.

Después de un ensordecedor gritó, el pirata pudo ver la figura de la nueva guardia temblar, tapándose sus ojos con ambas manos y susurrar algo que solo era capaz de ser escuchado por ella.

Estatura mediana, tez blanca. Cabellos ondulados color castaño y una perfecta…muy perfecta figura. Su guardia no era de temer.

_-¡Ahoy marinera¡ Disculpe usted si le produje un gran susto, no era mi intención._

Alice bajó poco a poco sus manos, pudiéndole enseñar los hermosos ojos azules cristalinos que poseía.

Estaba a punto de gritar, pero sintió un gran nudo en la garganta por el miedo que la invadía. Pero volvió a mostrarse valiente al ver la hora que su reloj reflejaba.

Poco a poco se iba poniendo de pie, apoyándose en la silla miró enfadada al robot que estaba en su delante.

_-¡Vuelve de una maldita vez detrás del telón y déjame salir!_

Pero el zorro se quedó inmóvil, recostado al borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Alice se moría de miedo con tan solo ver las fauces de Foxy, sentía sus piernas temblar, pero aún seguía con un semblante serio.

La situación cambió rotundamente al ver que algo se movía detrás del pirata, una cola de color cobre oscuro. Así que no perdió tiempo y con pasos aligerados trató de agarrarlo, pero solo logró caerse de nuevo ya que Foxy la esquivó.

-_Marinera, será mejor que se porte bien o tendré que llevarla a la plancha._

_-¡Ya basta!_

No le importaba en lo más mínimo si él regresaba con sus amigos, se puso nuevamente de pie y recogió su bolso. Tenía en mente dirigirse hacia la salida y volver de nuevo en la noche, pero se detuvo a mitad del pasillo tras escuchar unas pisadas a su detrás.

_-Con que así quieres jugar ¿eh? Pues bien_

Ya no tenía en mente la salida, si Foxy había decidido perseguirla, tenía que dirigirse al Backstage para poder dejarlo de una buena vez.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con los demás: Bonnie, Chica y Freddy, los tres estaban inmóviles pero tenían la vista fija en la castaña, algo que la aterro un poco, pero trató de verse valiente e hizo que Foxy ingresara.

Debía irse, pero su curiosidad le ganó por saber sobre esos animatronics. Debido a que ninguno de ellos se había movido en toda la noche, decidió inspeccionarlos.

Todos tenían cierto atractivo como parte espeluznante, miró de nuevo su reloj, ya había pasado media hora y tenía que irse, por lo que solo dijo unas cuantas palabras pensando que ninguno de ellos la escucharían.

-_Sé que es ridículo, pero no son tan malos como mis compañeros dicen. Sigan así mañana. Bah, ni siquiera me escuchan….Por cierto, tú te verías muy bien con esto._

Saco de su bolso un pañuelo rojo con puntos blancos el cual se lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Chica, hecho eso, hizo el gesto de un beso volado y salió de la pizzería. Sin saber de quien había llamado la atención.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al momento de cruzar la puerta de su casa, se pudo oír una queja que poco a poco se iba volviendo más clara proveniente de su madre. La mujer bajaba las escaleras con una velocidad única, pero no logró a bajar el último escalón, en ese último miró fijamente a su hija mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía que uno que otro sirviente se aproxime para ver.

-¡_Alice Gardella! ¿Dónde se supone usted que estaba? ¡Me tenía preocupada!_

La indignación se apoderó de todo su ser, no podía creer hasta que punto de falsedad podía llegar, sintió como todo su ser empezó a producir un calor insoportable, empuñó sus manos y antes de permitirle seguir hablando hizo que su tacón emitiera un estruendoso sonido al ser chocado contra el suelo, haciendo que la mayor callase.

_-¿Preocupada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso esas viejas ya no tienen nada para entretenerte?_

_-¡Alice, te prohíbo…._

_-¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú nunca te has interesado en mí…Para que sepas, tuve que trabajar porque me rehúso a ser una buena para nada como tú!_

_-¿Tra-Trabajar?_

Rodó los ojos y subió hasta su habitación, enfurecida y con unos pasos firmes que se podían oír en los 3 pisos.

Tras cerrar de golpe la puerta, tomó una almohada y se sentó al borde de la cama, todo su enojo se esfumó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Se hubiera quedado dormida de no ser por recordar una voz gruesa como seductora retumbar en su cabeza acompañado con la figura de aquel robot llegar de la nada, haciendo que la castaña frunce el ceño con un leve sonrojo.

-_Estúpido_-murmuró

No esperaba volver a la escuela para comentarles a todos sobre "su gran hazaña" en el trabajo, ya tenía una mentira perfecta con la cual sería una leyenda.

Solo tenía 4 horas para dormir, por lo que no esperó ningún segundo más para apretar sus ojos y forzar a dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En toda la habitación se escuchó "One More Night", esa era la canción que fue escogida aleatoriamente como alarma.

Alice se estiró y miró el paisaje a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo y el cielo estaba aún oscuro como para ser las 10, pero no tenía tiempo para criticar al clima.

Salió despacio de su cama para ponerse sus pantuflas e ir a la bañera. No le gustaba llegar tarde a la escuela por una simple, mejor dicho…Grave Gran razón.

Al combinarse el agua caliente con su aún sueño, ladeaba su cabeza mientras jugaba con las burbujas a su alrededor, una sonrisa boba se dibujaba al recordar la única persona capaz que le robó su corazón, ni ella lo podía creer en un principio, pero después de todo, era su vida y le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran. Si estaba prohibido o no, ese era su problema.

Después de media hora, abrió la puerta haciendo salir una gran cantidad de vapor seguido por su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla. Fijó su vista en la cama, su uniforme ya se encontraba en ella, como siempre, el ama de llaves tenía la de su habitación, haciendo que dejara todo listo para solo irse.

-_Hasta_ _incluyó un paraguas, es la mejor._

Después de colocarse su ropa interior, tomo su blusa blanca y su falda, esta era de color negro, plegada y un poco más corta que la de ayer. Se colocó su saco, después de colocarse una diadema y zapatos negros, tomó el paraguas y salió corriendo hacia la salida, en la cual el chofer la estaba esperando.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, se preguntaba qué necesidad habría de trabajar, los sucesos de aquella noche se le vinieron, haciendo que su semblante cambie a uno de intriga. Solo pudo ver al pirata ya que ninguno de los demás se dispersaron, lo cual le resultó curioso. El manager le había comentado que la primera noche se mueven, pero solo se movió uno.

-_Debo de estar agradecida, si con tan solo uno me puse en pánico, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería con otro…. ¿Como se llamaba el pirata? Vaya que tenía una buena figura… ¿Qué sucede contigo, Alice? Eso nunca pasará_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos tras escuchar "llegamos señorita", al mismo tiempo que se abrió la puerta, Alice abrió su paraguas y caminaba con pasos alargados, tratando de no chocar con el agua.

Al pasar las horas, ella corrió el rumor de haber pasado una noche entera en esa pizzería y que ningún robot se le había cruzado en el camino, haciendo que todos la tomen como héroe y sobreviviente, uno que otro decía que no era nada, que sobrevivían las 3 noches, pero decidió no escucharlos y seguir con su momento de gloria.

Al caer la tarde, la lluvia había desaparecido, dejando un cielo gris con clima frío.

En la pizzería, se podía ver a niños correr y reír, todo era paz y tranquilidad, algo muy contrario a lo de cada noche.

El manager abrió la puerta de lugar, abriendo sus ojos como plato tras ver quién era.

-_No se preocupe, solo venía a comer algo._

Al mismo tiempo que dejaba su paraguas, caminaba por dentro del lugar hasta ver un asiento disponible.

Le molestaba la manera en que algunas personas no disimulaban su manera de verla, por lo que solo mantenía su vista fija hacia adelante. Una sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios al ver cuanta paz y tranquilidad había, los niños corriendo, llenos de alegría. No podía creer que paranoia tenían sus amigos.

No tardó en reconocer a los animatronics, sobre todo a la que tenía su pañuelo rojo. Ahora con un poco más de luz, los podía apreciar mejor.

-_Nada mal_

Tenían una melodiosa voz, pero quien llamó más su atención fue el que traía consigo un bajo.

Se trataba de Bonnie, tez clara, cabellos violetas, sus ojos eran una exótica combinación de violeta-rosado. Traía puesto una camisa blanca, chaleco y zapatos negros, pantalones grises y un moño rojo

-_Es tan elegante_-dijo suspirando

Siguió con Freddy, era más alto que todos. Su piel tenía cierto toque acaramelado. Su cabello era del mismo color que el de ella, castaño. Sus orbes de color cian visibles a kilómetros. Su barba se extendía a lo largo de la mandíbula y se labraba en un punto. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco abrochado desde la mitad color gris, moño lazo y pantalones negros, zapatos bajos oscuros y sombrero de capa alta.

Continuó con Chica, le parecía que era la persona con más estilo de ese sitio. Era una chica de cabellos rubios, tez clara con pecas apenas notable, ojos brillantes de color lila. Tenía puesto un short de mezclilla, medias de licra, zapatillas blancas. Una blusa blanca que decía "Let´s Eat!" en el medio.

Buscó con su mirar al cuarto integrante, pero no estaba junto a los 3. Solo vio un gran número de niños mirando hacia su persona, haciendo que la castaña poco a poco gire y se encuentre con el cuarto integrante, este se encontraba con el rostro un poco raro a su parecer, por no decir que la estaba vigilando.

-_He-Hey ¿No deberías estar con los niños?_

Ahora lo podía describir mejor. Su piel demostraba tener un tono bronceado, su cabello era de un color rojo, era corto hasta la altura de sus hombros. Tenía mechones por su rostro que hacía que su único ojo visible sea realmente un misterio, tenía un iris reluciente color amarillo mientras que el otro era ocultado por un parche.

Vestía como todos los piratas, camisa holgada color crema con unos cuantos rasguños, pantalón marrón y botas largas color negro. Pudo ver rápidamente que a diferencia de la mano derecha, la izquierda era ocupada por un garfio.

Le dio un pequeño toque a su brazo, esperando una respuesta. Pero nada paso.

Lo que había cometido minutos después ni siquiera ella se lo habría explicado. En cuestión de un parpadeo sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo estático del pelirrojo y su rostro se veía fundido en su pecho.

Los niños hicieron una ronda a su alrededor mientras canturreaban "Foxy", la castaña sintió que su abrazo fue correspondido mientras que la barbilla del mayor era apoyada sobre su cabeza, seguido por un ligero beso mientras que con su garfio jugaba con sus cabellos.

-_Vainilla_-murmuro el pirata

La joven cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras se aferraba más, pero volvió a su realidad cuando una niña le dio un toque a su rodilla tratando de llamar su atención.

Se separó de golpe y miró un poco avergonzada a la niña, aún sintiendo como el pelirrojo jugaba con su cabello.

_-¿Sucede algo, pequeña?_

Antes de responderle, alzó sus brazos y se paró de puntitas, esperando a que fuera cargada. Después de eso, la miró fijamente e hizo un puchero.

_-¿Acaso tú y Foxy son pareja?_

Vaya pregunta "inocente", no sabía que responderle. Un ligero rubor se hizo presente mientras trataba de no hacerle contacto visual a la niña, y peor aún, el pelirrojo mantenía su vista fija en ella, esperando una respuesta.

_-Bu-Bueno…Yo soy la…_

_¡Alice!_

La puerta del lugar se abrió, una figura corrió hacia la muchacha haciendo que ella dejara a la niña en brazos de Foxy y corriera hacia los de la extraña figura.

Por segundos se sentía agradecida de que el propietario de esa voz llegara, pero al mirar de reojo a los niños y al pirata se separo y solo se limitó a tomar la mano de su…Pareja.

-_Me alegro que vinieras. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-_preguntó la ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_No puedo creer que esté trabajando aquí ¿Acaso sabes los rumores de este lugar? ¡Me moriría si algo te pasara!_

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver la escena, inclusive los animatronics.

Se moría de vergüenza, se podía escuchar los murmullos más frecuente:

_**¿Acaso ella no es muy joven para él?**_

Pues sí, Alice era pareja de Tom, su maestro de biología. Salían hace unos 5 meses, los peores 5 meses de toda su vida.

Cada beso, caricia o detalle era perfecto para cualquier mujer, menos para Alice, ella no sentía que llenara lo suficiente sus emociones como para caer completamente rendida. Aunque no negaría que era demasiado apuesto, lamentablemente, él vivía en ese mundo en donde encajaba perfectamente con su madre.

-_¿Ru-Rumores… ¿De qué hablas?_

-_¡Oh cariño! Todos estos tipos cometieron hace años…_

Fue entonces cuando Freddy hizo su aparición, se puso detrás del novio y miró de una manera extraña a la guardia, cosa que ella entendió rápidamente.

_-¡Son de lo peor! ¡Unos monstruos! ¡Escori…._

Antes de terminar su frase, recibió una bofetada por parte de la menor. Inmediatamente paso su mano derecha sobre el golpe y con enojo miró a la castaña, caminando de una manera intimidante hasta quedar frente a frente.

_-Lo siento señor, pero lamento informarle que si no le gusta el lugar esta cordialmente invitado a retirarse. Gracias por su visita-_dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados.

Pero eso no detenía de que por dentro se moría de miedo puesto a que le asustaba la manera en la que Tom la miraba. Bajó su mano y en un movimiento rápido tomó con fuerza ambos brazos de la joven, haciendo que libere algún grito apenas audible. Ese pequeño grito hizo que el mayor se lamiera sus labios y miré de una manera extraña, por no decir lujuriosa.

La acorraló contra la mesa para llevar posar su cabeza en su hombro y empezar a fingir lo que sería un llanto. Sabía cómo manejar a las mujeres. Un vago recuerdo se le vino a la mente cuando en una oportunidad Alice quería terminar con él, cosa que no lo permitió.

-_Tienes algo…Que me vuelve loco-_susurró

Trató de alejarlo, pero el ojiverde era más fuerte. No le gustaba que los demás se metan en su vida, por lo que le dio un ligero empuje a la ojiazul y antes de sentarse, miró a todos los comensales (incluyendo a los niños y a Foxy) para gritar:

-¡_Ustedes no tienen nada que ver, sigan con lo suyo!_

Sin esperar reacción alguna, se abalanzó violentamente hacia la joven para continuar con un sinfín de besos a través de su cuello y labios.

-_No puedes dejarme ¿Acaso no recuerdas los buenos momentos que tuvimos? Fui yo quien dio el primer paso…¿O es que acaso no recuerdas esas tardes en mi apartamento?_-eso último le susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su pierna.

-_Pe-Pero no paso nada ¡Ya basta! ¡Aléjate!-_exclamó tratando de empujarlo.

Era inútil, cualquier intento de separarse hacía que Tom se ponga más caprichoso con ella, sentía asco, ahora entendía porque nunca se logró a enamorar completamente de él. Detrás de ese hombre tan gentil que fingía ser, se ocultaba lo más repugnante que ella podía imaginar.

Sentía vergüenza, sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que el mayor le profanaba amor, y que si no aceptaba la esposaría en su recamara.

Miró de nuevo el lugar, por suerte ya no había niños que vieran eso. Pero no pudo ver por ningún lugar al cuarteto. Supuso que sería por la ubicación del lugar que no podía ver casi nada ya que se encontraba en casi la última mesa del lugar.

Poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos, resignándose y tratando de no sentir repugnancia ni miedo, como si solo fuera una pesadilla, después de todo, sabía que en cualquier momento el se la llevaría a su departamento. Se retorció un poco al pensar en las cosas que le harían.

-_Oh Darling ¿Acaso te han dicho que te ves tierna cuando lloras?-_dijo con cierto tono malicioso

Justo antes de recibir otro beso, se fijó que se detuvo en seco y giró de mala gana para ver de quien se trataba.

-_Marinero, le informo que ese no es modo de tratar a lass_

_-Lárgate de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo, pirata de pacotilla._

El pelirrojo miró los ojos suplicantes de Alice ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo dejarla? Se lamentaría si eso pasara.

Tomo el cuello de la camisa de Tom y lo empujó fuera del asiento, haciendo que este caiga en el suelo y empiece a quejarse.

Le hizo una seña a Bonnie y a Freddy para que se encarguen de él. Miró de nuevo el asiento, se encontró a la guardia quien estaba echada sobre este, con su uniforme un poco salido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No le ofreció la mano, dio un paso y la cargo, sacándola de tan oscuro lugar.

-_Gra-Gracias_-llegó a decir mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

- _Yar_

No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero era el suficiente como para ser el centro de atención. Tenía que bajarse, pero por algún motivo solo se quedo mirando el suelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se fijó en unzas zapatillas blancas correr hacia su ubicación, alzó un poco la vista mientras era arrebatada de los brazos de Foxy hacia los de Chica.

_-¡Pobrecita! Ese tipo malo no volverá por aquí_-decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-_Foxy, ve con los niños, yo iré con Alice a la cocina._

El pelirrojo bufó y volvió a su espectáculo, la castaña solo miro con tranquilidad el rostro de la rubia mientras miraba como se daban paso hacia la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.

Solo venía a decir 2 cosas :

1: Gracias por la acogida hacia mi fic :´D (son los mejores)

2: Seguro no fui demasiado descriptiva con Freddy / Foxy , pero los imaginé según estas imágenes:

(al primero auméntenle mediatumblrcom, obvio con puntos / al segundo 41mediatumblrcom (también con puntos separándolo :v )

37dcd701659e5d91ea224bab86b1e004/tumblr_inline_

. /324bb039126f55c086126c540e6f081a/tumblr_nbjihpeGRW1tjm3i0o2_


	3. Capítulo 3

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la cama de su habitación, lo último que recordaba era a Chica diciéndole unas frases apenas audibles por el griterío de los niños. Miró la hora en su celular, este reflejaba las 9 de la noche, por lo que se levantó de golpe, bajó las escaleras corriendo y antes de abrir la puerta para ver quien la había traído, la voz de su padre la detuvo.

_-¿Por qué no me has dicho que ya tienes amigos en tu trabajo? Sé que te dije que busques trabajo, pero hija, mantenme informado._

A diferencia de su madre, su padre llenaba en partes pequeñas ese espacio que ella necesitaba sobre amor familiar. De alguna manera se importaba de ella, eran raras las ocasiones que le dirigía el habla, por lo que solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-_Lo siento, pero como usted mismo a dicho: "Las cosas del trabajo, se quedan en el trabajo"-_respondió imitando los gestos de su progenitor.

-_Bah, tonterías. Pero ahora dime ¿Cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no cruzamos palabras… ¿O acaso mi pequeña florecilla ya tiene novio?_

Su semblante cambio radicalmente, aquel suceso de hace minutos trataba de ser borrado completamente, pero trató de no demostrarle a su padre que algo había pasado con su maestro, además, los dos eran buenos amigos.

_-Eh…Como dices papá, si tuviera novio hace tiempo lo hubieras descubierto ¿No crees?-empezó a reír nerviosamente- Po-Por cierto, respecto a lo mi trabajo, no es la gran cosa como el tuyo, pero de algo se empieza ¿No?_

_-Así es. Pero ¿Dónde trabajas?_

_-Como guardia de seguridad, solo te diré eso porque la verdad, me muero de sueño_-finalizó con un bostezo poco creíble, pero lo suficiente para su padre.

_Sin esperar palabra alguna de su padre, subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, en donde volvió a recuperar el sueño._

(-.-.-.-.)

La puerta de la pizzería fue cerrada, dando a iniciar la segunda noche de Alice en su trabajo. El manager le avisó que escuché los mensajes del antiguo guardia, cosa que Alice no le dio mucha importancia, ella tenía otras prioridades.

Caminó hacia la oficina, tomó asiento y empezó a inspeccionar las cámaras, pero ¿Qué propósito tenía? Así que dejó de revisar y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos, igual tenía que ahorrar energía.

1:00 am

Empezó a sonar el teléfono, se fijó en un teléfono antiguo sobre la mesa, al lado del ventilador. Justó cuando iba a reproducirlo, escuchó unos pasos haciendo que giré el asiento y apriete el botón de la luz.

Ya no se escuchaban los pasos, por lo que decidió asomarse poco hacia la puerta izquierda, encontrándose con Bonnie a mitad del pasillo. Al principio se asustó debido a la pobre iluminación del lugar, haciendo que dejara escapar un pequeño grito ahogado.

Después de temblar y volver a su figura de chica sin temor, se cruzó de brazos y con un mohín un poco infantil caminó hasta quedar frente al pelimorado.

_-¿Qué haces a…_

-_Oh Alice, necesito de tu ayuda_.

Se quedó paralizada, poco a poco sus brazos iban bajando mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo era cambiado por un gélido clima.

No recordaba, ni mucho menos sabía. Pero escuchar su nombre por parte de Bonnie le resultó un poco aterrador. Apenas ayer había cruzado palabras, era casi imposible que sepa su nombre.

Su momento estático no pasó de 4 minutos ya que el pelimorado agarro sus hombros y empezaba a agitarla levemente, sin respuesta al principio.

-_Ah… ¿Qué-Que sucede?_

-_Parecías rara. Si no quieres ayudarme solo lo hubieras dicho y listo, pero no era para que me asustes de esa manera_-lo último solo fue un murmuro mientras su vista estaba en otra parte.

Se apenó, a pesar de ser de esas personas que no le gustaba hacer favores por los demás, sintió algo que le decía que no podía negarse. Así que solo asintió y empezó a caminar hasta que Bonnie se detuvo frente al escenario.

-_Espera_-dijo mientras se dirigía al Backstage

Volvía a estar sola, miro todo a su alrededor tratando de buscar una silla libre, pero cuando la había encontrado Bonnie había llegado junto con su bajo.

No dijo palabra alguna, solo miró fugazmente a la guardia mientras movía con sus dedos las cuerdas, pero sin ninguna melodía, solo practicaba.

Pero aquel lugar sin melodía se volvió en los mejores minutos para Alice, no tardó en reconocer que estaba tocando una de sus canciones favoritas:

-_Hysteria_-susurro mirando asombrada al mayor

Por otra parte, Bonnie seguía tocando como si no hubiera un mañana, la motivación que tenía estaba frente a sus ojos, aquella joven tenía ambas manos juntas a la altura de su rostro, movía su cabeza y tarareaba cada nota. Podía alcanzar a ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, y qué decir de su imagen infantil que demostraba, era un amor de mujer.

_-¿Qué tal?_-preguntó al terminar de tocar, su voz estaba entrecortada y se podía apreciar su respiración agitada

_-¡Eso fue genial_!-exclamó dando un salto mientras aplaudía

Bonnie bajó del escenario y rápidamente le dio un abrazo a la castaña, a lo que ella sin pensarlo ningún segundo correspondió.

Se quedaron así alrededor de 9 minutos, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de unas pisadas hicieron eco por todo el lugar, haciendo que los dos se separen.

Era Chica, tenía los brazos cruzados, una ceja levantada mientras miraba furiosa a su colega pelimorado.

_-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije en la tarde?_

La castaña miró a Chica un poco confusa, apenas sabía cómo había a su casa y ahora quería que recuerde sus palabras.

_-Eh…Solo un…No, la verdad no_

La rubia suspiró y rodó los ojos, si se lo tenía que repetir un millón de veces, pero no quería que le sucediera lo que a otras guardias le habían pasado.

No le importaba si su amigo estaba de su lado, si estaba alguien presente sería mejor, sobre todo si él se encontraba involucrado en ese "pequeño" problema.

-_Querida, apenas han pasado dos días y te he tomado mucho…Demasiado cariño. Es por eso que quiero alejarte de estos tres_-finalizó cruzándose de brazos

_-¿De qué hablas, Chica?_

-_Oh_ _cierto, a eso iba. Hace 3 meses vino una guardia, y estos galanes se le metieron por los ojos…_

_-¡Eso es mentira!-_interrumpió Bonnie dando un paso_-¡Yo jamás intenté algo con ella!_

_-¡Mentiroso! Fuiste el primero el tratar de ganarse su confianza. Y qué decir de esos dos, por eso, no quiero que caigas en sus trampas._

La castaña fue testigo de una discusión entre la rubia y el pelimorado, antes de preocuparse por lo dicho antes de Chica, empezó a ver entretenida todo el bullicio.

Tomó asiento frente al par sin perder ninguna palabra, fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de los hombros y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho, después de quedarse milésimas de segundos en un congelamiento, reaccionó.

_-¡Ahh! ¿Quién…_

_-¿Hace cuanto están discutiendo?_

Miró de reojo, se trataba de Freddy. No sabía si responderle o gritar el nombre de la rubia, optó por no hacerle caso y seguir contemplando la discusión.

_-¿Acaso no me has escuchado? Te he preguntado algo._

_-No sé, no sé desde cuando están discutiendo. Ahora vete_-finalizó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

¿Acaso estaba consciente de lo que había hecho? Él era Freddy Fazbear, no permitiría una insolencia como esa.

La tomó de su muñeca y en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía cargada como si de una novia se tratara. A pesar de que la castaña daba pataletas y golpes, el mayor solo seguía caminando sin ser descubierto.

-_¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo advierto, si llegas a hacerme algo de lo que estoy pensando te arrepentirás!_

El castaño arqueó una ceja mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba.

_-¿Y se puede saber qué crees que estoy pensando? Vaya, tienes una mente depravada._

Se quedó callada, en cierta parte tenía razón. Solo miraba sus cabellos moverse a cada pasó que daba mientras se resignaba. No podía ponerse a pelear con semejante hombre, a estas alturas, esperaba cualquier grito de Chica.

Antes de cruzar el pasadizo hacia la oficina, un objeto fue lanzado hacia el rostro del mayor, haciendo que se detenga y busque furioso a su atacante.

Miró hacia el fondo del pasadizo, maldecía al dueño de la pizzería por tener una miseria de iluminación, por lo que solo escuchó unos pasos rápidos y sentir un agudo dolor por la parte de su abdomen, haciendo que suelte a la guardia y se arrodille de una manera un tanto violenta.

Mentalmente agradecía a cualquiera que la hubiera salvado, pero al escuchar los gimoteos del mayor se sintió mal, por lo que miró de reojo la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió rápidamente para alcanzar su linterna y poder ver de quien se trataba.

_-Muchas gracias, Foxy_-dijo sonriéndole.

Alumbró un poco mejor la escena, el pelirrojo estaba de brazos cruzados delante del castaño. Recordó algo sobre unos mensajes, apagó su linterna y volvió a entrar a la oficina. Pero, por segunda vez, fue interrumpida, y esta vez por Freddy quien estaba en la entrada con unos cuantos hematomas casi visibles por sus brazos, mientras que atrás estaba Foxy, este le dio un toque a su hombro, esperando una respuesta del mayor.

_-Díselo_

_-…Quiero pedirte per…_

No era capaz de decirlo, cada vez que estaba por terminar la oración, miraba a otra parte y volvía a iniciar.

Alice se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mantenía su vista fija esperando el fin de sus disculpas, cosa que Freddy lo tomó como una burla.

_-Vamos, te estoy esperando_-dijo Alice con cierto tono soberbio.

_-…Disculpa_-terminó bufando.

La castaña le dio una cuantas palmeadas a su cabello, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo hizo salir de la oficina.

Antes de escuchar cualquier queja por parte del castaño, oprimió un botón haciendo que la puerta se cierre. Tomó asiento nuevamente mientras colocaba ambos pies sobre el escritorio y miraba la ventana izquierda, solo vio pasar dos sombras y escuchó varios quejidos y regaños.

Buscó en su bolso con la esperanza de encontrarse alguna goma de mascar o algo dulce, solo encontró una barra de chocolate a medio comer, la sacó y después la guardó, no se veía lo suficiente deliciosa como para ser consumida.

_-Solo desearía…._

_-¿Sucede algo?_

La aguda voz de Chica por la puerta izquierda la interrumpió, bajó rápidamente los pies del escritorio mientras giraba su asiento para tenerla al frente.

_-Ah…Bueno, yo solo tengo hambre. Han pasado 2 horas y no he comido casi nada_-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

Sin decir nada, la rubia la tomo del brazo y empezó a correr hacia la cocina, después de dejarla en uno de los asientos empezó a preparar una pizza en cuestión de segundos, cuando se la entregó a la castaña, tomó asiento al asiento contrario y esperaba cualquier comentario, aunque siempre recibía lo mejor.

Después de una insignificante mordida, los ojos de Alice tomaron un brillo particular y prosiguió a comerse todo, finalizando con un "gracias, fue magnífico"

Se fijó en el rostro de Chica, este tenía cierto toque que en cuestión, asustaría a cualquiera.

_-¿Por qué tienes tanto delineador negro alrededor de tus ojos?_

No recibió respuesta, solo miró como el semblante de la rubia cambió a uno de suma tristeza mientras lo trataba de ocultar entre sus manos. No sabía qué hacer para que volviera a hacer la integrante feliz que ella conocía, se cruzó de brazos y coloco su cabeza sobre ambos.

_-¿Puedo salir de la pizzería?_

Esa pregunta hizo que Chica saqué sus manos rápidamente de su rostro y la mire con un poco de intriga.

_-¿Acaso ya no quieres…_

_-No no no, nada de eso. Solo quiero hacerte un presente_

Terminó su explicación con una sonrisa convencedora, después de murmurar lo que se suponía ser un ingenioso plan, ambas rieron y volvieron a la oficina.

_-Bien, tú solo ve y te espero en 20 minutos, ni más ni menos, o ellos sospecharan._

_-No te preocupes, nada pasará._

Chica esperó a que Alice se encontrara fuera de la oficina para prender y apagar las luces, abrir y cerrar las puertas, todo combinado.

Abrió la puerta de la pizzería lo más silencioso que pudo, pero cuando escuchó esa campanilla se maldecía un millón de veces. No podía volver a la oficina, sacó un pie hasta que su cuerpo completo se encontrara fuera del establecimiento.

Miró todo a su alrededor, las únicas luces eran de los faroles y de los automóviles que pasaban. Pensó en dirigirse a su casa, pero recordó que había un minimarket cerca, de seguro al doblar la esquina.

Empezó a correr hasta que al doblar la esquina se dio cuenta que el minimarket se encontraba en la otra calle, liberó un suspiro arrogante y siguió corriendo, aún con la esperanza de que este no cerrará.

(….)

_-Muchas gracias_

Al salir con una pequeña bolsa llena de cosméticos, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía 9 minutos de sobra, por lo que decidió caminar recuperando un poco su respiración por la gran corrida que tuvo.

Antes de cruzar la calle, pudo ver a unas cuantas sombrar correr dentro de la pizzería mientras apenas podía oír la voz de Chica pero no sabía que decía. Revoloteó sus ojos y se apresuró en abrir la puerta y cerrarla de golpe.

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿¡Acaso no pudo salir unos minutos a comprar?!_

Los tres miraron la bolsa que tenía, pero Freddy fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

_-Por lo que tengo entendido, señorita, usted no puede salir de este establecimiento hasta que sean las seis de la mañana._

Solo hizo una mueca y lo empujó, le hizo un gesto a Chica y ambas se dirigieron a la oficina.

_-Toma asien… ¡Lárguense de aquí!_

Apretó histérica el botón de la puerta izquierda y la puerta bajó, pero se había olvidado de las ventanas.

_-¿Qué hay dentro de esa bolsa?_

_-Oh, ya verás, tú solo cierra los ojos._

Obedeciendo a la castaña, empezó a sentir una especie de papel húmedo pasar por sus ojos, seguido por algo con punta que daba vueltas alrededor de sus orbes, luego todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo para la rubia.

Abrió sus ojos, pero no había nadie. Miró un pequeño espejo que había sobre el escritorio, una sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios naranjas, ya no tenía ese espantoso maquillaje negro mal hecho sobre sus ojos, ahora los tenía más definidos, como en sus inicios.

_-Alice esto es… ¿Alice? _

Buscó por ambos pasillos, detrás de Backstage, por todos los lugares. Si aquella chica quería jugar a las escondidas era muy buena en eso.

Miró a Bonnie quien se encontraba de nuevo en el pasadizo, este tenía un rostro un poco confuso, decidió preguntarle si la habría visto.

-Bueno_, no sé cómo hablarte después de lo que hiciste hace minutos_-dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero la rubia lazó un gruñido haciendo que hablara- _…¿Le has hecho algo? Salió despavorida de la oficina. Foxy y yo tratamos de detenerla, pero vaya si es rápida._

_-¿Y sabes donde fue?_

_-No, el pirata la está buscando._

Esa idea no le agradaba mucho, pero de alguna manera estaba apoyando. No imaginaba como alguien se podía perder en una pizzería. No recordaba haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta principal, es más, no recordaba escuchar sus pasos.

_-¡Alice! ¿¡Donde estás?!_

Pasó por _Pirate Cove, _ cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de las cortinas pensó que se trataba de la castaña, a lo que las abrió con facilidad y dio un gran salto hacia la silueta a su frente.

_-¡Demonios Chica! ¿¡Que sucede contigo?!_

_-Ah, eras tú_

Chica se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Foxy, después de acomodar sus trajes se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante al pelirrojo, el contrarió solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tras ver cómo era observado.

_-Supongo que tú también estas buscando a Alice._

_-¿Bus-Buscándola?-_preguntó sorprendido

_-Así es, a de-sa-pa-re_

Antes de terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo empezó a correr por toda la pizzería gritando el nombre de la guardia, cosa que fue un poco impactante para Chica.

Antes de seguir caminando, escuchó unos lloriqueos en una de las mesas, se dirigió hasta el origen de esos sonidos y se puso a la altura por debajo.

Se encontró con Alice (al fin) pero ella se encontraba llorando, como en la tarde. Inspeccionó un poco más el lugar, junto a ella había un celular que reflejaba lo que sería un mensaje, antes de leer lo que contenía, la castaña lo tomó rápidamente y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sentía miedo, vergüenza, de todo en esos momentos. Miró de nuevo a Chica mientras trataba de sonreírle, pero a los segundos esa sonrisa volvió a ser una muestra de una gran tristeza.

_-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi_-murmuró mientras bajaba su mirada.

_-¿Acaso estás bromeando? Dime ¿Qué sucede?_

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero ¿A quien más se lo habría de contar? En casa jamás era escuchada y una almohada, en verdad, no era buena consejera. No tenía otra opción.

Saco de nuevo su celular, apretaba unos cuantos botones y se lo entregó, antes de que Chica lo tomara juntó ambas piernas y apoyó su rostro contra sus rodillas, no soportaba observar alguna reacción de aquel mensaje.

"_**Vaya vaya querida Alice, veo que esos robots te han tomado cariño muy rápido. No estoy muy seguro de que pase entre ese pirata y tú, pero te juró que nadie me quita lo que es mío. Tarde o temprano el se aburrirá de ti y vendrás a mis brazos, como siempre. Como siempre lo deseamos en mi departamento ¿Acaso lo recuerdas? Oh, pero yo arreglaré esto mi querida, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros…Así tenga que traer abajo esa pizzería. **_

_**Recuerda que te amo, Tom"**_

Alzó lentamente su mirada hacia la castaña, si el mensaje en si ya era perturbador, no podía imaginarse como ella lo estuviera viviendo. Acarició los cabellos de la castaña haciendo que esta la mire fijamente.

_-¿Puedes hacerle una llamada?_

_-¿Llamarlo? Eso es lo último que haría, fue una tonta, nunca debí caer en su juego, jamás debí…Soy una tonta, estúpida…Soy_

-_Joven, eres joven y por eso cometes errores. Pero ¿Hiciste algo con él en su departamento?_

_-¡No!_-exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas- _Yo jamás lo haría, me daba…Miedo_

Dicho eso, marcó al teléfono de Tom y volvió a entregar su celular, no sabía que tenía en mente, pero era eso o nada.

Después de un "¿Hola?" Escuchó un estruendoso grito por parte de Chica, oprimió un botón cortando la llamada y le devolvió su celular. Pudo observar una sonrisa apenas visible de la castaña. La ayudó a salir debajo de la mesa y justó cuando estaba por agradecerle sintió unos brazos rodearla.

-_Yaar sirena, nunca vuelva a darnos un susto de esa magnitud._

No se inmutó, solo miró como los demás hacían su aparición al lado de Chica. Miró el rostro de Freddy, al parecer ese pequeño sentimiento llamado celos invadía todo su ser, lamentablemente no sabía cómo ocultarlo bien ya que tenía una cierta mirada hacia Foxy. A diferencia de él, Bonnie y Chica se mantenían sonrientes, simplemente de que el pelimorado parecía un pequeño niño que desbordaba ternura por todos los lados.

-_Los quiero chicos_-susurró tratando de olvidar que aquel mensaje nunca existió, demostrándolo con una convincente sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado su segunda noche, lamentablemente Alice había olvidado su bolso en la oficina. De todas maneras, no había nada de qué preocuparse, o eso creía ella.

_-¡Oh no! ¡Se olvido de su bolso!_-exclamó Chica dramáticamente

Bonnie y Freddy se dirigieron hacia la oficina, Freddy tomo el bolso y lo volteó, haciendo que todo cayera en el asiento.

Solo había un labial, bolígrafos, una pequeña libreta y un libro.

La rubia tomó el libro mientras leía el título, la portada era azul con una corbata al medio y el autor se podía ver que decía:

"_E.L. James"_

Freddy le arrebató el libro a Chica y empezó a ojearlo, no le parecía nada malo después de todo, así que decidió leerlo con todos.

_-¿Cincuentas sombras de Grey? Suena como una historia de terror ¿Listos para leerlo?_

_-Eh, Freddy, no creo que deberíamos leerlo-_propuso Bonnie un poco sonrojado.

_-Maldición, lo vamos a hacer ¡Ya_!

Se turnaban después de cada punto, murmuraban cosas como "¿Acaso ella está leyendo esto?", su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando se vio la figura de Foxy en la puerta, todos le dirigieron la mirada y trataron de esconder el libro.

_-Ahoy marineros de agua dulce ¿Qué estaban leyendo?_

_-Oh te aseguro, que no querrás saberlo-_respondió Bonnie haciéndole ademanes.

_-Bueno ¿Por qué no?_

-_¡Lárgate de aquí Foxy! Tú no estás invitado_-Freddy lo miraba amenazantemente mientras lo señalaba.

_-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_

Los tres suspiraron y negaron pero después de todo, el castaño pensó que si leía lo que Alice tenía jamás le volvería a hablar y dejaría el camino libre.

_-Bien , toma._

Agarró el libro y empezó a leer cierta parte, después de eso, lo cerró lentamente mientras alzaba su mirada de asombro.

_-¿Qué demonios están que leen ustedes?_

-_Nosotros no. Lo encontramos en el bolso de Alice_-explicó el castaño con una sonrisa apenas visible.

Se llevó la mano a su boca mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared.

¿Cómo la volvería a ver directamente a los ojos después de leer eso? Así no sea de ella, sentía vergüenza ya que esas palabras empezaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza, como si lo leído automáticamente sería relacionado con su persona.

Después de un grito, corrió hacia el _Pirate Cove_ y se ocultó tras las cortinas.

Aquella sonrisa pequeña de Freddy se volvió más grande tras ver la reacción del pelirrojo, tiró las cosas al suelo y tomó asiento cruzándose de brazos.

_-..¿Creen que podemos hablar de sexualidad con ella?_

_-¡Freddy!-_gritaron los dos

Recibió una bofetada por parte de Chica mientras miraba como Bonnie le hacía una seña con su dedo pulgar, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo antes dicho.

(…)

No tenía ganas de entrar al salón sabía que la primera hora de los miércoles era con Tom, no quería ni siquiera cruzarse con él, ni mucho menos verlo.

Podía fingir estar enferma y faltar a la clase, pero sus amigos ya habían notado su presencia, aproximó su mano lentamente a la perilla y la giró, la puerta se abrió y todos se voltearon al verla entrar.

Caminó hasta su asiento con la mirada baja, decidió quedarse dormida en toda la clase…En las 4 horas.

_-Quiero que esto ya acabe_-susurraba tratando de reconciliar el sueño

Fueron las peores 4 horas de su vida, Tom tenía la mirada fija en ella. Cuando alzó su vista un poco se fijó que se veía diferente. Traía consigo sus lentes de descanso, un saco negro y una bufanda crema. Se veía genial todo un galán. Además, la caída de unos cuantos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro hacía que cualquier chica se quedara embobada.

_-Dios, se ve tan apuesto_-murmuro ocultando de nuevo su rostro.

Había dejado una práctica, así que el salón iba a estar en silencio por hora y media. Él tenía la costumbre de da una que otra vuelta al lado de las carpetas, pero cuando pasó por la carpeta de Alice le dejó una nota que nadie logró ver.

Pero no todo quedó ahí, acarició su cabello y se podía escuchar una efímera risa, cosa que hacía temblar a la castaña.

Se inclinó más en su asiento para leer la nota:

"_Tenemos que hablar, te espero a la salida"_

Estrujó el papel perfumado a vainilla, sintió sus piernas temblar al igual que sus labios mientras que una horrible sensación de temor se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, salió rápidamente del salón hacia uno de los pasadizos que jamás había sido pisado por los maestros, era el secreto de todos los estudiantes.

No soportaba más una situación como esa. Se recostó sobre la pared y empezó a llorar, trataba de gritar pero formó una mordaza con ambas manos para no ser escuchada. Sentía sus parpados arder como nunca, poco a poco los cerraba hasta quedarse dormida, cayendo al frio suelo.

(…)

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero tras verse al espejo notó una marca roja debido a quedarse apoyada contra su brazo. Se soltó su cabello para que no sea notorio y volvió al salón. Si ya era salida, solo retiraba sus cosas y se iba por otra puerta. Si se trataba de un receso, informaría que se encontraba mal para retirarse.

Sus pasos eran escuchados, sin necesidad de ver la hora supo que ya era salida debido a la gran cantidad de jóvenes dirigirse a la salida. Corrió al salón para tomar su maleta y correr hacia la pizzería.

Pero sus planes se vieron estropeados cuando notó la presenciada indeseada, buscó cualquier salida, pero correr sería inútil ya que el mayor tenía su mirada fija en ella, como un depredador tuviera en la mira a su presa.

Buscó a una de sus "amigas" para salir en grupo, pero las chicas desgraciadas ya habían desaparecido.

Suspiró y caminó con pasos firmes hacia la salida, como si él no estuviera. Pero fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, ni bien se cruzaron el mayor la tomó del brazo haciendo que la joven libere esos pequeños gritos que a él tanto le gustaban.

_-O-Oye Suéltame._

_-¿Y dejarte ir? Eso nunca querida_

_-T-Tengo que ir…A casa, si, a casa._

-¿_Estás segura? Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras_-dijo haciéndole un poco más de presión en el agarre- _Mejor vayamos a esa pizzería horrible._

_-¡No hables así! ¡Te lo prohíbo!_

Solo se limitó a reír mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas esposas, sujetó su muñeca a la de la castaña y salieron juntos rumbo hacia la pizzería.

Al principio se resistió a seguir, pero como una correa obliga a un animal a caminar, Tom jaló la esposa, haciendo que Alice caminara apresuradamente. Trataba de mantener un distancia, pero el mayor jalaba cada vez más, no quería gemir por el dolor, sabía que satisfacción le daba, solo le quedaba bajar su mirada y botar un par de lágrimas.

Justó antes de quedar frente a la puerta, se detuvo en seco, miró su muñeca y al igual que su mejilla, estaba roja (cabe decir que le ardía) , pero al parecer el ojiverde se inmutaba ante el dolor ajeno y volvió a jalar.

Abrió la puerta enérgicamente. Todos estaban haciendo sus labores cuando la vieron de nuevo, pero antes de alegrarse notaron su acompañante y lo alarmante de su persona.

Caminó lentamente hacia una mesa sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

_-De todos los lugares, teníamos que venir a este_-susurro.

_-Pobrecita. Sé que te duele que tus amigos te vean de esta manera, pero tienen que entender tus prioridades ¿No lo crees?_

_-…No sabes…Cuanto te odio_

Empezaba a ver todo nubloso, se recostó sobre la mesa pero de nuevo sintió un dolor agudo en su muñeca, obligándola a mantenerse derecha, lo miraba de reojo, no lo soportaba. A esas alturas de su vida, se arrepentía un millón de veces aceptar ser su pareja.

Sintió un poco de esperanza cuando Chica se acercó con una sonrisa a su sitio con una pizza, inmediatamente la rubia se fijó en la esposa, y lo que más la preocupó, fue ver esas horribles marcas en su cuerpo.

Su labor solo comprendía en dejar la pizza y retirarse, sin embargo, se quedó unos minutos junto a la guardia, siendo mal visto por el maestro.

-_Disculpe señorita, creo que debe seguir atendiendo a los comensales._

Su voz era cautivadora, no lo podía negar, pero no le importaba después de ver ese mensaje y las marcas en su rostro.

Dio un golpe a la mesa y siguió con lo suyo, la castaña solo suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada, pensando que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.

Antes de recibir un pedazo de pizza por parte de Tom, se percató de un gran conjunto de niños correr hacia el escenario, dando pequeños saltos y aquel nombre retumbo en su cabeza.

"¡Foxy!"

Gritaron 3 veces haciendo que el pelirrojo haga su espectacular aparición.

A pesar de estar esposada, no se resistió a aplaudir, pero su pequeña felicidad no duró puesto a que Tom agarró ambas mejillas y la obligó a que ella gire hasta quedar frente a frente y así terminar en un beso.

¿El pirata lo vio? Por supuesto, bajó su vista apenado, no resistía verla besar a otro. Pero no dejaría que los celos lo invadieran ya que tenía niños a su delante. Sonrió falsamente y siguió con lo suyo, mirando por ratos aún el beso.

Alice sentía asco, ya no lo soportaba. Se podía ver un gran enojo de su parte, se limpió los labios y le dio un golpe en su pecho, causándole cosquillas al mayor.

Sabía que había sido vista, esperaba una reacción como la de la vez pasada. Pero nada pasó, él seguía jugando con los niños, como los demás.

No lograba entender, si todos eran testigos ¿Por qué nadie se hacía cargo? Solo sacó a Chica del grupo, aunque sea había mostrado interés.

Suspiró y miró suplicante al mayor, movió su brazo de la mano libre hasta agarrar parte de su saco y acurrucarse en su hombro.

-_Suéltame…Por favor_

Aquel tono de voz lo derritió, ya no se comportaba de una manera agresiva, estaba suplicándole. La miró de reojo, sin embargo, no la iba a soltar, no por ahora.

Dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, se puso de pie junto con la castaña, caminaba con dirección a la salida sin importarle que le digan los demás.

Por otra parte, el cuarteto se sentía mal, tenían ganas de que Tom sea su guardia de seguridad para hacerle una que otras maldades.

Después de todo, no podían hacer nada, no querían repetir aquel incidente del 87. Lo último que vieron fue aquella mirada de la castaña hacia los 3, automáticamente sintieron culpa, enojo, de todo.

La puerta de la pizzería sonó, justó cuando se encontraban saliendo de la pizzería Alice se volvió a detener, pero Tom tenía que aprovechar el momento, aquella esposa era su único elemento y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Le dio otro jalón, haciendo que gritará, pero esta vez de una extraña manera, se resistía, pero Tom se volvió a dirigir a su persona y la cargó, siguió caminando a pesar de que ella de pataletas.

Justo a mitad de la cuadra, Alice notó que alguien los seguía, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, pensaba que ya no había esperanza.

_-Suéltala._

Era una voz gruesa, Miró como una mano tocaba el hombro de Tom, haciendo que este se volteará y quedaran frente a frente.

Le llamó bastante la atención. Vestía una camisa amarilla con un chaleco negro, sus pantalones tenía una que otra pequeñas correas alrededor. No pudo dejar de ver aquellos botines estilo militar que traía y que tenía una cadena rota. Trató de acercarse más, se quedó sorprendida tras ver una gran similitud que tenía con Freddy, la única diferencia era su dorada cabellera y una que otra cicatriz, atractivas a su parecer.

_-¿Acaso crees que te haré caso? Vuelve a la prisión de dónde vienes._

No estaba para cortesías, tomó la esposa y en cuestión de segundos la había roto, debido a la impresión dejó caer a la castaña sobre la nieve. Trató ponerse de pie, pero su brazo fue tomado delicadamente por el extraño, ayudándola a levantarse y hacerla de lado.

Le preguntó si podía esperarlo solo unos segundos. Ella solo asintió, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Antes de que Tom le pusiera un dedo encima, el dorado lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar, pero no se detuvo, justo cuando ya estaba de un raro color, le dio un golpe en su abdomen, luego lo dejó caer violentamente.

Se podían apreciar hilos carmesí alrededor de su rostro, pero no se detuvo. Se levantó y trató de darle un golpe, lo cual fue su peor elección.

Los ojos azules se abrieron por asombro, no sabía si huir o quedarse a contemplar aún más. El sonido efímero de un disparo retumbaba de una manera tortuosa como satisfactoria. El cuerpo sin vida de Tom yacía en el frio suelo cubierto de nieve mientras la sangre recorría todo el lugar.

Automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus finos labios, se sentía libre, por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía dolor en su muñeca, y todo gracias a un completo desconocido.

Aún con arma en mano, dio media vuelta, haciendo que Alice se asusté, pero en ningún momento tenía pensado dispararle, su único motivo era salvarla.

-_Gra-Gracias_-alcanzó a decir titubeante

_-No hay de que, mi nombre es Golden ¿Puedo saber el suyo?_

_-…Alice_

Algo que le había llamado su atención eran sus orbes oscuros, demasiado, lo primero que pensó fue que a de haber sufrido un accidente. Pero como si fuera un libro, el dorado le explicó que sus ojos eran de esa forma, así que no hubo problema alguno.

-_Oye, muchas gracias, enserio. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacer algo por una completa desconocida…Ya sabes_

No paraba de mirarla, tomó asiento juntó a ella y le demostraba interés a cada cosa que la castaña decía. Cuando notó aquella marca en su muñeca, tomó un poco de nieve y se la colocó, después se quitó una de las correas de su pantalón y trató de no hacerle demasiada presión.

_-Cerca de aquí hay un café, vamos, yo invito._

Le respondió con una sonrisa, ambos caminaban al mismo paso, dejando sus huellas sobre la fría nieve e intercambiando una que otra carcajada.

Cuando llegaron, Golden buscó una mesa cerca a la ventana, cuando la visualizó, le una seña a Alice para que se adelantara. Ella tomo asiento frente a él y pidieron un helado de café para dos personas.

Así se pasaron hora y media, jamás creyó tener tanta confianza con alguien a quien ella creía sería su salvación…Sin embargo, encontrarse con él sería un momento que arcará su vida de una manera que jamás se imaginó.

_-Hey, fue un gusto conocerte…._

_-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-_interrumpió el mayor, tomando apresurado su mano.

_-…Pronto ¿Conoces la pizzería Freddy´s?_

Fingió no conocerla, pero él la había visto ingresar en varias oportunidades. Sabía que era guardia de seguridad y de que seguro, su hermano le había echado el ojo.

-_La verdad, no_

-_Oh vaya, bueno, es la única pizzería cercana. Quizás mañana pudieras irme a recoger a la…_

_-¿Universidad?_

No sabía si preocuparse u otra cosa, pero le resultaba demasiado raro que un perfecto desconocido sepa tanto de su persona.

_-Eh, si ¿Acaso la conoces?_

_-Si, pero esa historia te la contaré después._

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana_

Se despidió con un beso muy cerca a los labios, haciendo sonrojar por primera vez al dorado, aquella chica hizo que sintiera algo que quizás se encontraba muerto en él, no la dejaría ir sin pelea alguna.

-_¿Vernos? Más de lo que te imaginas, querida Alice_

(…..)

Antes de que pregunten sobre el libro sospechoso de Alice, lo aclararé todo en el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, gracias por las 700 visitas :´D

Los amo hamo


	5. Capítulo 5

El frío de la noche cayó, antes de abrir la puerta dudó por segundos. Estaba triste, enojada, de todo. De no ser por ese completo desconocido, la pizzería ya no contaba con una guardia.

Se armó de valor y entró, el manager la estaba esperando. Le entregó las llaves y la dejó sola. Cuando cerró la puerta, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, pero ella no estaba de humor como para ese tipo de cosas, no quería escuchar razones ni nada de eso.

Sin saber de quién se trataba, caminó rápidamente hasta la oficina, cerró ambas puertas y tomó asiento de una manera violenta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, fue entonces cuando notó cierto objeto sobre el escritorio. Era su bolso, no recordaba si lo había dejado la noche anterior, solo lo tomó e inspeccionó todo. Pensó que no había nada de qué preocuparse, alguna cosa extraviada o eso, por lo que solo bajó su gorra y decidió tomar una siesta.

1:00 am

Escuchó unos toques a la puerta, dejó la gorra juntó al bolso mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Volvió a escuchar los toques provenientes de la puerta derecha, sabía que la única persona que se aparecía por tal lugar era Chica.

Prendió la luz, se encontró con la rubia. Oprimió el botón de la puerta tanto izquierda como derecha, por alguna razón, se sentía en total confianza con ella.

_-Oh querida, lo siento por lo de la…_

_-Ni me lo menciones. Lo único importante es que estoy aquí ¿Verdad?_

_-Pero todos tratamos de…_

_-Chica, no quiero ser maleducada. Pero todos están enojados conmigo, y yo con ellos. Después de ese repugnante beso, quizás tengan ganas de matarme._

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la rubia solo la tomo de las manos mientras sonreía, tratando de cambiar la situación y explicarle el motivo de aquel "enojo"

_-No es lo que tú crees. Ellos no están enojados, yo diría que están avergonzados. Como que te ven con otros ojos._

_-¿Avergonzados? ¿Por qué?_

Se escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta derecha, antes de que Chica dijera algo, la voz de Bonnie hizo que su cuerpo tuviera un cierto toque de sudor frío.

-Por esto.

Un libro cayó sobre el escritorio, la castaña miró extraña al pelimorado mientras tomaba el libro. No sabía que estaba tratando de decirle, es más, no sabía el contenido de eso.

-¿_De dónde lo sacaste?_

-_De tu bolso_-respondió indignado.

_-Mi-Mi bolso_

_-Oh, por favor. Sabemos que cosas subidas de tono contiene ese libro, y lo peor de todo, tú lo has leído._

No sabía como explicarle que aquel libro jamás había sido visto por ella, si había llegado a su bolso era de pura casualidad, tenía que haber un motivo que la ayudase.

Su celular empezó a timbrar, fue entonces que todo aquel incidente se le vino a la mente como un balde de agua fría.

Rodó los ojos mientras alejaba el auricular de su oído, esperó unos segundos a que su histérica amiga deje de gritarle y activó el altavoz.

-_Hey Karol ¿Puedes decirme el motivo de tu llamada?_

_-¡¿Me haces hablar dos veces?! ¡Mal amiga, mal! Te estoy llamando por mi libro. El lunes lo metí a tu bolso por equivocación y…._

-_Te lo devuelvo mañana._

Cortó la llamada, era cierto lo que Alice decía. Ella jamás había ojeado siquiera una página.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona al pelimorado, después de todo, esperaba una disculpa de su parte.

-_Que_ _va, no sé que tanto lío por este libro. ¡Vamos a leerlo!_

Esa exclamación hizo que los dos que faltaban se hicieran presente de golpe, trataron de arrebatarle el libro, pero antes de que cruzaran la puerta e intenten saltar a su encima, la castaña salió disparada a la cocina, especialmente detrás de unas hornillas.

Chica forcejeaba la puerta, pero debía reconocerlo, era una chica hábil. Tardó en darse cuenta que las puertas estaban trabadas por una escoba.

_-Bien, empujaran los tres al mismo tiempo ¿¡Entendido?!_

Los tres asintieron, la rubia se hizo de lado mientras coordinaban con qué pie iniciarían. Al ver eso, Chica se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba de una manera arrogante.

_-¿Saben? A este paso ya habrá llegado a esa parte que ustedes ya saben._

Los alarmó, su corrida hizo que la escoba de quebrara hasta que por fin la puerta se abriese. Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo, sus vistas subían al mismo tiempo que Alice se dirigía hacia ellos.

Estaba pálida con cierto toque rojizo por sus mejillas, no podía mirarlos fijamente, se sentía rara, solo corrió hacia Chica, tiró el libro y la abrazó, siendo correspondida por la contraria.

_-¿Cómo pudieron leer eso? Oh Chica, mis ojos sangran ¡Sangran!_

La mayor llevó una mano a los cabellos castaños mientras los desordenaba al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba, no podía evitar sonreír ante lo visto.

Bonnie se puso de pie, con un poco de tristeza se acerco a Alice mientras la miraba con ternura.

-_Yo…Solo leí una parte. A diferencia de Foxy o Freddy. Les advertí sobre eso, pero ellos no me escucharon._

El castaño y el pelirrojo lo miraron rápidamente con cierta indignación. Alice se alejó de Chica para abrazar al de las orejas largas mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-_Fue horrible Bonnie, horrible te digo._

_-Lo sé cariño, lo sé._

Sin darse cuenta, el pelimorado la tenía cargada como si de una novia se tratara, hacía unos ligeros movimientos de un lado a otro.

Así duraron 15 minutos, todo se acabó cuando tocaron la puerta principal. Alice dio un salto mientras caminaba a la puerta, antes de abrir les hizo un gesto para que volvieran a esconderse.

Una vez que todo volvió a ser oscuridad, la puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie, solo un hermoso arreglo floral, eran narcisos amarillos con ciertos puntos negros, alrededor habían rosas rojas y solo una azul.

Una tarjeta decía:

"_Para la mejor chica a quien le pude salvar la vida_

_Golden"_

Aquella situación del libro había sido borrado, sentía unas lágrimas recorrer por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños saltos con el regalo en brazos.

Cerró la puerta mientras gritaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Los robots la miraron raro, la curiosidad los invadía, o mejor dicho, los celos los invadía.

-_Hey ¿Quién hace que tu sonrisa se ilumine?-_preguntó Chica, haciendo que los tres chasquearan la lengua.

-_Oh cierto. Me olvidé contarles. Siéntense_

Los cinco se sentaron en una mesa familiar, la castaña iba al frente. Aquella sonrisa aun no se le borraba, tenía ganas de gritárselos.

Dejó el arregló de lado, tomó aire para tranquilizarse, los miró y juntó ambas manos.

Les contó de todo, desde la salida hasta el café, todo era narrado con cierto toque de inocencia que era casi imposible no enojarse, sin embargo, el primero el saltar fue Freddy.

Tomó el arreglo y lo tiró, haciendo que el hermoso contenedor de vidrio de destrozara en un millón de pedacitos y las flores se quedaran desparramadas por todo el lugar.

Había pasado tan rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba inmóvil. Su regalo estaba por millones de pedacitos.

Estaba por abalanzarse encima, pero la voz del mayor retumbó por su mente, aquella advertencia hizo que entendiera todo.

_-…El es…Mi hermano. Pero ha cometido muchos problemas, problemas que ya no quiero recordar. _

_-…Estás perdonado_-dijo bajito.

Todo estaba resuelto, menos con cierto pirata. No sabía cómo hablarle, que pasaría si decía algo malo, solo hizo una mueca mientras avisaba que volvería a la oficina.

Se recostó sobre el escritorio, pensó que ya nadie se acercaría, por lo que se tomó la libertad de cerrar sus ojos y caer (otra vez) en un profundo sueño.

(…)

De no ser por su celular, ella seguiría dormida.

Llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y empezó a tallárselos, cuando tomó asiento, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la oficina, se encontraba en la _Pirate Cove_ , y lo más extraño, fue sentir un cuerpo frente al de ella.

Después de un bostezó, se dio cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba. Los brazos de Foxy rodeaban su espalda, su rostro estaba perfectamente acomodado en su pecho mientras que el mentón del pelirrojo descansaba sobre sus cabellos.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y volver a ocultar su rostro, se sentía feliz, la chica más feliz que pudiera existir en esos momentos.

-_No estaba enojado, solo estaba…Avergonzado_-susurro siendo apenas oíble.

Sintió un ligero beso en sus cabellos, no sabía si debería despertarlo o dejar que siga dormido. Después de todo, había sido un día difícil.

Con un poco de dificultad, movió su mano hasta su bolsillo, sacó su celular y se dio cuenta de que eran las 4 de la mañana, lo volvió a guardar y subió su mirada. Le parecía tan tierno verlo dormir. Su respiración (o lo que parecía ser) estaba tan tranquila, se fijó que aquel parche que tenía solo era de decoración, los dos podían ver perfectamente. Sus cabellos perfectamente desordenados, uno que otro mechón rebelde sobre su rostro. Solo se quedó contemplando hasta que una idea, a su parecer absurda, se le había ocurrido.

-_Después de todo, jamás sabrá que sucedió_-murmuró.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, no era consciente de lo que hacía, solo se dejó llevar.

Cerró sus ojos, juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo por efímeros segundos, los mejores segundos de su vida.

Algo fuera de lo normal, el toque entre los labios humanos y metálicos. Trataba de detenerse, pero los segundos fueron eternos en su mente, y detenerse no estaba en sus alternativas. Pero, por falta de aire, se tuvo que separar.

Escuchó un suspiro, un suspiro tan tranquilo y lleno de ilusión, como la de un pequeño niño. Sintió que era más acercada al cuerpo contrario, una mano subía y bajaba por su espalda mientras que un garfio jugaba con sus ondulados cabellos.

_-¿Por qué se detuvo?_

Esa pregunta hizo que todo su cuerpo se erice, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba completamente roja, quería volver a la oficina y olvidar eso. Podía excusarse con "fue un error" , pero era incapaz de mentirle. Solo ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor, le hizo cosquillas haciendo que automáticamente fuera liberada y así, salió corriendo avergonzada.

Antes de llegar, notó una sombra en la oficina. Camino lentamente hasta dar con el sospechoso. Se trataba de Freddy, estaba de espaldas, inmóvil y al parecer, tenía algo en manos.

_-¿Estás bien?_

El castaño giró lentamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una botella de vino. Oh, justamente esa botella era de la que su padre producía, llevaba su apellido con una fuente bien elegante.

Freddy lo destapó en cuestión de segundos, sacó dos copas y cerró ambas puertas. Alice no sabía que tenía en mente, pero si intentaba algo como lo de la noche anterior, gritaría el nombre de la rubia mientras le de unos cuantos golpes en su rostro.

_-Por la mejor guardia que ha tenido esta pizzería_

Sirvió cierta cantidad de vino en ambas copas, chocaron copas. Alice miraba como Freddy tomara el vino como si de un sediento se tratase. Ella solo se limitaba a darle vueltas a la copa y ver su reflejo en este. Le resultaba algo ilógico, la hija del mayor productor de vino nunca, jamás en su vida, había tomado siquiera una gota de alcohol.

No quería que fuera demasiado obvio, aún tenía ese sabor del pelirrojo en sus labios. Le gustaba.

Miró de nuevo al del sombrero, su copa estaba completamente vacía. Notó que tenía una que otra gota alrededor de sus labios, sería mala persona si lo dejaba así.

Sacó de su bolso un pañuelo, trató de acercarse lentamente al pardo, al parecer una sola copa le surgió efecto, no paraba de moverse y de reírse, lo que hizo que fuera más complicado.

-_Si te quedas quieto, sería mejor_-dijo tomándolo de la mano

_-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo linda que eres?_

Dejó su mano, solo tomó asiento al borde del escritorio un poco sonrojada, dejó que sus cabellos cubrieran gran parte de su rostro.

Sí, había escuchado eso infinidad de veces. Tanto de personas agradables como…Desagradables. Miró de nuevo la copa de vino de ella, aún llena. Reflejaba como Freddy la observaba con suma concentración. Le ofreció la copa un poco nerviosa, pero el negó. Se levantó del asiento y colocó ambas sobre el escritorio, acorralándola.

Se acercó un poco más, ambos sentían la respiración del otro. El mayor frunció un poco el seño, acomodó los cabellos ondulados para que su rosto se visto por él. La ojiazul esquivó cualquier contacto visual, pero sabía las intenciones de Freddy, eran más que obvias.

-_Aléjate_-susurró nerviosa

Fazbear solo le demostró una media sonrisa, podía sentir el temblar de su cuerpo. Entendió que debajo de esa figura que aparentaba ser valiente, existía una chica que con tan solo rozar su piel, temblaba. Algo que ninguna otra guardia le había demostrado, ya que en la mayoría, ellas eran quienes intentaban seducirlo.

Le resulto algo tierno de su parte.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla, la menor dejó de respirar por segundos. Pensó que solo sería un beso en la mejilla y listo, pero no, aquel inocente beso que comenzó en la mejilla fue bajando hasta su cuello, en donde aparte de darle pequeños besos, empezaba a darle una que otra mordida.

-_No-No, esto no esta bien ¡Detente!_

Lo empujó, el mayor cayó sentado, pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de la guardia, al borde de unas lágrimas. Se sentía culpable, algunas mordidas eran notables, una hipnotizante marca de rojo combinado con un ligero morado era prueba de eso.

_-Si crees que soy como las demás, pues te equivocaste conmigo. Chica tenía razón_-lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que sea oído en la oficina.

Bajó del escritorio, miró la hora en reloj, este marcaba las 5. Oprimió el botón, cuando está se abrió completamente, Foxy saltó encima de ella, agitaba su cola rápidamente mientras la mantenía abrazada.

Cuando alzó su vista, se dio cuenta de que sus orbes estaban rojos y cristalinos, por la curiosidad, siguió bajando la vista hasta llegar a esa horrible marca, que desde ese momento, lo atormentaba.

_-¿Y ese mordisco?_

Escuchó una risa burlona, miró las copas de vino y las cosas del escritorio un poco desordenadas. Se alejó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Freddy con una mirada de pocos amigos, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Mientras se ponía de pie, era testigo de una infinidad de gritos, insultos y golpes. Suspiro y los separó, después de todo, no había pasado de un mordisco.

-_Ya ya, paren esta absurda discusión_.

_-¿Absurda?-_replicó Foxy_- ¡No le permito que te haga ese tipo de cosas!_

-_Tú no me impides nada_-respondió Freddy chasqueando la lengua.

_-¡Basta! Parecen niños discutiendo, retírense de la oficina y déjenme sola. Necesito pensar._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Pero nada Freddy! _

Empezó a aplaudir mientras los sacaba del lugar, cerró la puerta para abrir la derecha. Entro Chica con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios naranjas.

_-Te felicito._

_-Muchas gracias, pero…Necesito contarte algo._

La rubia tomó asiento sobre el escritorio, Alice acomodó sus prendas mientras se recostaba contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de buscar las palabras precisas.

Estuvieron una hora hablando, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en Pirate Cove, con Golden, con todos en general. Como ellos había dado un giro drástico a su vida, o mejor dicho, a un intento de vida.

_-Me siento…No sé ni cómo explicártelo. Desde que llegué a trabajar por exigencia de mi padre, todo cambió, tanto en buen como en mal sentido. Contigo y con Bonnie me siento en más confianza, sobre todo contigo. Pero con ese par, vaya que es un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, los quiero_-terminó sonriéndole, acomodando sus cabellos en una alta coleta.

Chica apenas podía creerlo, jamás había escuchado una confesión como esa. Siempre escuchaba cosas malas de los demás guardias acerca de ellos. En un acto rápido, se abalanzó contra la castaña para abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos, le tenía un cariño único.

Cuando se separaron, miró esa marca horrible en su cuello, antes de enojarse, largó una risa mientras hacía un sonido con sus nudillos, ese grandote aprendería su lección.

No quería irse a pesar de que sabía que su turno ya había acabado. Pero ya era tiempo de partir, volver a casa y dormir lo suficiente como para no tener ojeras en la universidad.

-_Tom_-susurró

Miró la luz de la oficina, apenas podía explicarse como las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, pasar de estar sufriendo por un amor a obligación, a ser libre.

Recordaba ese fatídico día en el que todo había sucedido, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con tan solo volver al pasado.

(….)

Era una tarde lluviosa, Alice tenía 16 años. Estaba en el campus, todos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, solo estaban los maestros y ella.

_-¿Por qué se demora? Tengo una fiesta a la cual ir._

Escuchó unos pasos, eran las maestras con sus paraguas. Solo le sonreían mientras se dirigían a las puertas.

Se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, fue entonces cuando lo encontró. Su maestro de biología le había pedido que lo esperara, que tenía algo importante que decirle. Ella no sabía que tan grave era, quería irse, pero algo en su interior le decía que se quedara.

Esta con un abrigo largo color negro, un paraguas azul marino con puntos blancos, al verla sonrió y se apresuró hasta llegar a su sitio.

-_Toma_-dijo ofreciéndole una bufanda

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, caminaron por el parque en total silencio…Todo era tan incomodo, hasta que sucedió.

El mayor se detuvo, se arrodilló y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, dentro de esta había un bello anillo con un resplandeciente zafiro, tan azul como sus ojos.

_-Ya no puedo seguir con este sentimiento. Quiero que esta joya se convierta en un hermoso diamante, pero por ahora ¿Quisiera usted ser mi novia?_

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, después de pensarlo por minutos y ver esa radiante sonrisa, asintió con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Le puso en anillo, se abrazaron y terminaron en un cálido beso, olvidándose de la lluvia

Ese fue, o creía ser, el momento más feliz de toda…

(…)

_-Debía ser la persona más estúpida por aceptar_-susurró.

Volvió a mirar todo, Chica aún tenía la vista fija en ella, junto a la rubia se encontraba Bonnie, quien al parecer, estaba afinando su bajo para un día más en el trabajo.

La rubia se fijo en la hora, bajó del escritorio y se despidió de Alice y salió por la puerta derecha, de nuevo al Backstage a preparase para más tarde.

Miró al pelimorado, este seguía acomodando su bajo, al parecer no había notado su presencia. Dejó su bajo en el suelo mientras sacaba una liga de su bolsillo, recogió todo su cabello y terminó haciéndose una coleta para nada perfecta.

-_Te ves ridículo_-dijo riéndose.

_-¿Acaso e hecho algo para que digas eso?_

_-Pues si, mira todo el cabello abultado que tienes encima, es obvio que nunca te has hecho una coleta._

_-¡Claro que lo he hecho!...Pero con ayuda de Chica._

Rodó los ojos y largó una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto que indicaba que se acercara. Le dio vuelta y soltó la coleta. Sacó un peine de su bolso y empezó a peinarle el cabello. Era largo hasta los hombros, tenía suerte que no se enrede en ningún momento.

_-¿Te han dicho que tienes un hermoso cabello?_-preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

No respondió. Hizo que su cabeza cayera lentamente hacia atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, emitía un sonido demostrándole a Alice que le agradaba que fuera acariciado, no fue visto mal, al contrario, la castaña seguía, casi olvidándose de hacer la coleta.

Solo se oían risas en la oficina, pasaron media hora de esa manera.

_-Listo, esto si es una coleta._

Le alcanzó un espejo, Bonnie se miraba, y efectivamente, se veía bien.

Dejó el espejo de lado y le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole un poco dificultoso respirar a la menor.

_-Muchas gracias_-dijo soltándola.

-_No hay de que_

Escuchó un llamado de Chica, sabía que tenía que irse. Antes de cruzar la puerta izquierda le dio un beso en su frente y salió corriendo al Backstage.

Con la mano en frente se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida. Cerró la puerta de la pizzería mientras recapacitaba en todo lo que había sucedido en el día.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada, pido mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia con el fic, e tenido unas semanas difíciles con tareas y todo eso ¡Pero aquí estoy otra vez!

Aparte, les agradezco por las infinitas visitas que tiene mi historia (jamás pensé llegar a tanto, enserio :´D )

Ahora, son libres de leer:

Advertencia: En este capítulo se hace un "leve" uso del Bondage y lemon

Solo durmió unas 2 horas, 2 miserables horas. Cuando su reloj marcó las 9, se miró al espejo, se podía ver unas horribles ojeras, y sobre todo, esa horrible marca en su cuello.

Después de una larga ducha y de colocarse su uniforme, buscó rápidamente una bufanda. Se cuestionó si debía ir o quedarse en casa, no tenía ganas de caminar fuera de su habitación, pero tenía una promesa al dorado.

Todo fue como se lo imaginó, no hubo clases durante todo el día por luto. Nadie sabía de la relación clandestina que ella tuvo.

Cuando el timbre de la salida llegó, todos salieron rápidamente, y como siempre, Alice salía al último.

Tomó su maleta y salió del salón. Como siempre, un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas de manera circular, empujándose y gritando como si hubieran visto algo de suma importancia.

-Es aquí cuando desaparezco-susurró dando pasos lentos.

A pesar de hablar con voz bajita, llegó a los oídos del centro de atención. Abriéndose paso entre las jóvenes, se puso frente a la castaña, haciendo que por alguna razón, los dos se sientan un poco avergonzados.

_-Pe-Pensé que era broma_-dijo Alice esquivando cualquier contacto visual.

_-¿Por qué bromearía? _

_-Olvídalo, en cierta parte, me hace feliz que vengas._

Dejó caer su maleta para abrazarlo, esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de puntitas. Pudo sentir ser correspondida cuando se fijó que un brazo la rodeaba mientras otro acariciaba sus cabellos.

Estuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos, provocando murmullos y uno que otro silbido por parte de las chicas. Las acciones los obligaron a soltarse, Golden tomó su maleta mientras que Alice se aferraba al brazo del mayor.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que el dorado se detuvo en la entrada de una zona residencial, Alice miró confusa todo, pero no se soltaba por nada del mundo, a pesar de que todo esté tan tranquilo.

"_**A joven Fazbear, tenga usted buenas tardes"**_

El guardia apretó un botón y la puerta se abrió, volvieron a caminar hasta detenerse frente al departamento de Golden. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el octavo piso. Cuando la puerta del hogar se abrió, Alice quedó impresionada con tan exquisita decoración, la variación de color rojo, negro y dorado.

_-Es como una pequeña pero genial casita de muñecas_-susurró

El dorado le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles, la castaña dejó su maleta en la entrada y caminó hasta el sofá cerca a la ventana. Al principio le causó un poco de vértigo mirar, en un intento inútil se alejó, pero no sabía con que tipo de persona se había topado, _**él miraba cada detalle**_**.**

-_Oy_e_, quiero que me saques de dudas. Antes que todo, gracias por el hermoso arreglo floral_-dijo un poco sonrojada, tratando que la ilusión de altura se esfumé con el recuerdo del regalo.

-_De nada_-respondió tomando asiento cerca, muy cerca de ella

_-¿Cómo supiste que los narcisos son mis flores favoritas? Jamás hablamos, no me malinterpretes, pero apenas me conoces._

_-…Tengo toda una vida para conocerte._

Aquella respuesta hizo que la castaña gire y cubra su rostro con ambas manos. Golden no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción, llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

Bajó sus manos y miró al dorado mientras reía nerviosamente. La caricia se detuvo tras verla fijamente:

_-…Ella es perfecta_-susurró

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada, olvídalo. Por cierto ¿Gustas una copa de vino?_

No sabía que responderle, empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba las pinturas con un arte un poco raro, mejor dicho, abstracto. Largó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos mientras movía de su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

_-Está bien, ya vuelvo._

Logró escuchar unas pisadas, pensó que ya se había ido, pero cuando apenas los abrió sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla. La joven retrocedió sonrojada a más no poder, tomó un cojín y lo tiró, pero cayó, no había nadie.

_-Vaya que es rápido._

Por alguna razón, sentía inquietud de revisar cada habitación, como si un oscuro secreto se ocultara en una de las 4.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a Golden llegar con dos copas de vino, ya no traía puesto su chaleco y tenía dos botones desabotonados, Alice suspiró mientras volvía su mirada a la ventana, apreciando el hermoso atardecer.

_-Toma_

_-Gra-Gracias_

La escena se volvía a repetir, solo miraba su reflejo en la copa y daba vueltas al líquido. Aquella sensación de nervios la invadía, pero a diferencia de Freddy, el mayor no tomó gota alguna, dejó la copa en la mesa de vidrio y la miró fijamente.

_-…Es tu primera vez ¿Verdad?_

Alice volteó para mirarlo, estaba completamente sonrojada por aquella pregunta, sus labios empezaron a titubear, miró rápidamente los cuadros y respondió.

_-¿Primera vez? Puf, he tenido millones, no sabes con cuantos._

_-Me refería a tomar vino, es tu primera vez tomando vino._

Estaba pálida, su mente le decía "tiempo de irse y olvidarlo" pero sus piernas no respondían, se podía decir que había quedado en shock.

-_Deduzco que también eres virgen ¿Me equivoco?_

Eso era todo, juraba que estaba pálida. Si, ese día Alice tomó su primera gota de licor.

Llevó lentamente la copa a sus labios y tomó una pequeña cantidad. Al principio le resultó amargo, pero a la segunda probada se acostumbro más rápido de lo que ella creía.

Y así pasaron las horas al igual que las botellas de vino, cuando Alice tuvo un poco de conciencia de su alrededor se dio con la dura realidad que eran las 7 de la noche, sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía con cada paso, justo antes de llegar a la puerta, cayó al suelo en un profundo sueño.

_-Que descanses_-escuchó antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

(….)

11:50 pm

Se despertó de golpe, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al momento de estirarse notó dos cosas alarmantes:

Su blusa estaba desabotonada. Se encontraba en una habitación en donde la cama parecía haber tenido un guerra.

Flexionó sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas taparan su rostro mientras lloraba y gritaba el nombre "Golden" infinidad de veces.

Su llanto se detuvo cuando vio una rendija de luz atravesar la habitación al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, el mayor tomó asiento al borde de la cama, tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Cuando notó aquellas lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, la abrazó, se le veía tierna a grandes escalas.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_preguntó gimoteando

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-…Abusaste de mi, no tenías…_

-Yo no te hice nada, fuiste tú la que comenzó a decir cosas subidas de tono y te quedaste dormida.

Frunció el seño, tomó asiento y le dio una bofetada haciendo que Golden se eche a la cama. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta de salida al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, en cuestión de segundos se volvió a cerrar violentamente, Alice alzó lentamente la vista, giró y se encontró acorralada por el mayor quien al parecer se encontraba furioso.

Sacó de su bolsillo su bufanda, la dejó caer para llevar su dedo índice a cierta parte de la blusa, bajó un poco hasta que su cuello quedara descubierto, sobre todo esas tormentosas marcas.

La joven esperó una reacción, pero al verlo de nuevo, era como si él ya lo supiera, solo le demostraba una sonrisa sádica y hacer lo mismo al otro lado.

Alice liberó un gemido ahogado, se tapó la boca mientras su cuerpo iba bajando, una perfecta combinación de dolor y placer se apoderaba de todo su ser, dejándose llevar por segundos.

_-¡Basta!_

Le dio un golpe en la frente, haciendo que Golden caiga sentado. Este la miro, se volvió a arreglar su uniforme, abrió la puerta y se fue, cerrándola de golpe.

_-Ella volverá, lo sé_-susurró con cierto tono de malicia.

(…)

Se encontraba corriendo como nunca en su vida, a pesar de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza y aquella sensación de dar vueltas a su alrededor, tenía que cumplir con el trabajo, ya sea a las buenas o a las malas.

Abrió la puerta de mal humor, el manager le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y sobre todo, si podía hacer el trabajo. Pero Alice no estaba para amabilidades, solo se talló los ojos y dijo:

_-Si si, por algo estoy aquí ¿No cree?_ –dijo con un tono prepotente.

Le arranchó las llaves, empujó al manager y cerró la puerta. Bufó, caminó rápidamente a la oficina en donde cerró las dos puertas, tomó asiento y bajó la gorra que el manager le había entregado en su primera noche. Había decidido dormir aunque sea unas dos horas, o hasta que su celular le avisara que ya era tiempo de irse.

Pero solo pasaron minutos para que escuchara su nombre por la puerta derecha, alzó la visera de la gorra al mismo tiempo que apretaba el botón de la luz, cuando notó quien era, suspiró y trató de calmarse, apretando el botón de la puerta.

_-Oh querida, al parecer has tenido un duro día en la universidad._

_-¿Por-Por qué dices eso?_

_-En serio ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Si , pero ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

_-¿Acaso no lo notas? Estás vestida con…_

_-¡Oh! Que vergüenza, soy una idiota_

Chica sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, se le hacía curioso la manera en la que se había comportado con el manager, sus prendas. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando en un descuido, Alice se estiró, dejando notar la marca de mordida. La rubia frunció el seño, sabía que Freddy le había mordido del lado derecho, pero no era que la mordida tuviera vida y se moviera al lado derecho, además, lo que le había hecho el pardo no era nada a comparación de la mordida del otro, eso era alarmante.

_-¿Quién te hizo eso?_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_preguntó incrédula.

_-Alice, tienes una horrible mordida a tu lado derecho._

_-…¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que el salvaje de Freddy me hizo?_

-_A mi no me engañas, alguien más te hizo eso…¿O acaso ya tienes novio?-_dijo hincándole su hombro mientras reía.

Arrugó la nariz y dio vuelta a la silla, con los brazos cruzados miró fijamente la puerta izquierda, negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Chica, se maldecía por dejar a descubierto aquella marca, pero las cosas no podían empeorar.

_-Alice_

Tocaron a la puerta, la voz pertenecía a Freddy, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió. Miró a Chica, abrió la puerta y se ocultó detrás de la rubia.

La figura del castaño entró a la habitación, una media sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro al notar la presencia de la guardia en un inútil intento de esconderse.

-_Vete Chica, tengo que hablar con my Darling_

Chica bufó, se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante a Fazbear ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera?

_-Espera un segundo grandote, tú no me vienes a hablar de esa forma._

Empezó la discusión, la castaña aprovechó escabullirse a cualquier sitio para tomar una siesta.

No podía negarlo, aquel sitio de noche, era el mismo infierno, cables por aquí, escaza luz y aquella sensación de alguien detrás de ti, por lo que torpemente daba media vuelta tratando de huir, pero el sueño la venció, poco a poco iba tomando asiento hasta quedarse recostada sobre la pared del armario de suplementos, cerró la puerta con el pie y cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras escuchaba las voces de Chica y Freddy en una seria discusión.

_-Nah, seguro en minutos se callan._

Pasaron las horas, Alice decidió dar vuelta pero se asustó cuando sintió que estaba flotando, reaccionó y despertó de su plácido sueño. Se talló los ojos, en cuestión de segundos notó, aunque un poco borroso, que no se encontraba en el armario, sino en la oficina, se extraño, ella se conocía perfectamente y no era sonámbula. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido un poco, se estiró, pero su brazo rozó con un cuerpo, fue entonces cuando descubrió que se encontraba sentada encima de

_-¿Bonnie?-_susurró

Se tapo de nuevo la boca con ambas manos, los brazos del pelimorado se encontraban rodeándola y su cabeza estaba baja, dejando a sus cabellos delante de su rostro.

La castaña llevó su dedo índice a su mejilla, pero no había reacción alguna. Acarició su frente y trató de bajarse, lo que fue inútil ya que él era un poco más fuerte.

Suspiró mientras le daba toques en su hombro hasta que lo agitaba suavemente.

_-¡Despierta Bonnie, suéltame_!

Después de media hora, el orbes violeta se despertó lentamente mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de la castaña. La joven lo alejaba hasta poder ver los ojos de Bonnie sobre ella, tomó su cola de caballo y le dio un leve tirón, haciendo que la soltara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó gimoteando.

-Pues porque no me soltabas, además, esa cola de caballo ya es aburrida. Déjame te hago otro peinado.

El pelimorado la tomó de la cintura mientras la sentaba al borde del escritorio, se dio vuelta y soltó su peinado, dejando suelto su sedoso cabello.

Puso sus manos a los costados mientras dejaba caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas al un compás singular, miraba de ratos los cabellos morados que tenía en su delante, sobre todo, sabía en la paciencia que podía tener el mayor.

_-Sabes, no eres tan malo con los chicos dicen._

_-¿Y se puede saber que dicen?_

_-…Pero solo si me cargas._

Bonnie giró y la miró intrigado, la castaña tenía ambos brazos extendidos con un puchero y los ojos cerrados. Sonrió y la cargo estilo princesa, no podía creer que aquella chica fuera tan liviana, más de lo que aparentaba.

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Ah cierto. Dicen que son unos monstruos, sobre todo tú y el majadero de Freddy._

_-¿Qué tan malo creen que soy?_

_-Según los chicos, encontrarse contigo es como ir directo al infierno…Pero las chicas…_

Se detuvo, lo miró de nuevo un poco asustada. Sabía que decían las chicas de él, y decírselo no le causaba temor, le causaba vergüenza. Pensaba en las infinidades de cosas que Bonnie haría, que diría o que le haría.

_-¿Según las chicas? Anda, no me dejes con la duda._

_-N-No es nada._

_-Vaya ¿Es que acaso no trato bien a las mujeres?-_dijo con cierto toque dramático.

_-…Pues yo diría que si las tratas, y muy bien._

Los dos se miraron fijamente, lo que había dicho solo era parte de un pensamiento que salió por sus labios, automáticamente se tapó los labios y se puso de pie. Sabía la gran, enorme, colosal torpeza que había cometido.

Trató de huir llevando su mano hacia los botones, pero fue inútil. Bonnie la tenía acorralada, se lamió los labios mientras tomaba su mentón.

_-Dis-Disculpa Bonnie, no quise decir eso._

_-Shhh. Ahora mismo me dirás lo que dicen, y si no lo haces, créeme que te será difícil salir de aquí._

_-…Bien. Ellas dicen que…_

No sabía como decírselo, sentía sus labios temblar por el simple hecho de pensar al bajista revolcándose con una de sus amigas. Respiró profundo mientras trataba de ponerse seria y volver a mirarlo, no quería ningún mal entendido.

_-…Que eres una bestia… Y ya sabes en donde._

Silencio absoluto.

Alice tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero cuando los fue abriendo, se encontró con un gran asombro por parte del contrario, al igual que ella, estaba impactado. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos como para que ese rostro de asombro se cambie a uno en donde implicaba una sonrisa, según Alice, aterradora.

_-Pues…Comprobemos lo que dicen tus amigos._

_-Pero ¿Co…Espera ¡¿Qué?!_

Aquella sonrisa lasciva hizo que se quedara inmóvil, ahora ya entendía porque decían eso de él. Pero lo tomó de nuevo de los cabellos antes de que sus labios se pegaran a los de ella. Una vez que se alejara, sabía que no contaba con el tiempo necesario después de lo que hizo, lo sabía, es decir, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta por el rostro que Bonnie tenía.

Su dedo logró apretar el botón de la puerta izquierda, cuando trató de salir corriendo, se chocó con un cuerpo quien al parecer estaba tras la puerta hace mucho tiempo.

_-¡Foxy!_

Dio un salto hasta quedar encima del pirata, lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo obviamente correspondida rápidamente. Mientras fundía su rostro entre los cabellos rojizos, el pirata la tenía cargada por los muslos, y era obvio, que una gran sonrisa se formó.

_-¡Suelta lo que es mío, Foxy!_

_-¡Ella jamás será tuya niño bonito!_

El pelirrojo la bajo, dejándola atrás mientras se acercaba desafiante al pelimorado, lo último que llegó a ver era como Bonnie y Foxy se golpeaban como unas niñas, así es, ella esperaba una pelea seria, pero no, solo se golpeaban los brazos mientras alejaban su rostro.

Suspiró mientras decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero apenas dio un paso para llegar al salón principal y fue tacleada por Freddy.

Sintió un agudo dolor de espalda, llevó su mano derecha a su frente mientras cerró los ojos tratando de no quejarse. Maldecía al pardo por lo bajo mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de la pelea entre el pelimorado y el pelirrojo.

_-Gol-Golden_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente tras escucharlo, la marca había sido descubierta, sobre todo, pudo ver el fastidio que le provocó al mayor. Pudo sentir sus dedos pasar por su cuello tratando de buscar una explicación, algo para no levantarse e ir a enfrentarlo. Pero solo se quitó de su encima mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-_Hey ¿Todo está bien?_-preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Dímelo tú, seguro que fuiste y te acostaste con…._

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por todo el lugar. Freddy tocó su mejilla derecha tratando de amortiguar el dolor. Cuando volvió a verla, Alice tenía los ojos cristalinos, al borde un llanto. Era un tonto, no podía acusarla sin siquiera tener pruebas, la había ofendido, se sentía de lo peor.

-_Yo jamás me acostaría con un tipo tan despreciable como él …Y tú._

Eso le dolió.

No estaba dispuesta a hablarle, se puso de pie mientras pensaba en dirigirse a la cocina o simplemente, ver a Chica. Pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, la mano del pardo la detuvo, haciendo que su cuerpo de vuelta y ligeramente se apeguen terminando en un abrazo en señal de disculpas.

Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de la menor. Pudo escuchar un lloriqueo junto con "eres un estúpido", haciendo que sonría mientras le daba leve palmeadas.

-_Discúlpem_e-susurró aferrándose aún más.

_-Estás disculpado, grandulón._

Alice se separó, se puso de puntillas hasta acercarse a la mejilla de Freddy hasta darle un pequeño y efímero beso, tras ver la reacción de Freddy, salió sonrojada hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo, pero no tardó mucho en escuchar que era perseguida.

Cuando perdió al castaño, decidió dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina para tomar un descanso. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se encontró con los sombras que permanecían quietas, sobre todo, quejándose en voz alta.

Al momento de entrar, trató inútilmente contener su risa. Bonnie y Foxy se encontraban sentados sobre el escritorio, los dos tenían hematomas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo y se maldecían mutuamente.

-_Oh Alice, querida. Todo fue su culpa_-dijo Bonnie intentando lloriquear.

_-¡Blasfemia! Sirena, tú no le crees ¿Verdad?_

_-Silencio los dos. Solo mírense ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora, quiero escuchar que los dos se disculpen._

Los dos bufaron y si vieron fijamente, después de varios gruñidos, dijeron al unisonó "disculpa" mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

A los minutos, Chica llegó con una gran sonrisa, ella había visto todo desde la ventana.

_-Solo míralos, me dan pena_-dijo la rubia con cierto tono burlón

_-Lo sé. Tendremos que curar sus heridas y todo eso._

_-Esta bien, yo me encargare de…_

_-¡Foxy! Yo-Yo me encargaré de él._

Silencio.

Alice tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y empezaron a dirigirse a la cueva del pirata. Una vez adentro, la castaña miró a Foxy, este tenía una sonrisa confortable, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la contraria.

-_Mírate ¿Cómo es posible que te haigas hecho todo eso? Con un poco de suerte, estarás mejor mañana._

Saco unas vendas, con mucho cuidado tomaba su brazo debido a que el pelirrojo fingía dolor. SE quitó su saco para limpiarlo y así acabar peinándolo.

Cuando acabó, Foxy la detuvo mirándola triste, la castaña se acercó para ver si le faltaba algo o si había hecho algo mal, a lo que la voz del pelirrojo la sacó de dudas.

_-¿Acaso no lo sabes?_

_-¿Saber qué?-_dijo arreglándose el cabello en una coleta.

_-Cuando un niño está herido, sus padres le dan un beso y el niño se siente mejor. _

_-Pero…_

-_Aquí_-dijo apuntando su mejilla.

En efecto, la mejilla del pelirrojo tenía un pequeño raspón. Suspiró mientras se iba acercando lentamente, empezó a sentirse nerviosa, a sentir lo de aquella noche, sumergida en sus pensamientos logró darle un pequeño y efímero beso, el cual, se separó rápidamente.

_-…Y en la frente_-dijo Foxy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos, se volvió a acercar mientras dejó un beso en su frente, pero se sonrojó completamente cuando el pirata le señalo su labio superior, el cual supuestamente presentaba un dolor.

-_No-No creo que debería._

_-Pues no me sentiré mejor_-respondió haciendo un mohín

La castaña dudó por segundos, tomó los brazos del pelirrojo mientras que rápidamente le daba un beso, un perfecto y cálido beso. No quería separarse, sobre todo cuando sintió que su agarre de brazos había sido zafado y los brazos del contrario hacían que su cuerpo se apegue aún más hasta no dejar espacio alguno.

En cuestión de segundos, el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento rápido sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, el se encontraba encima de ella, separándose milésimas de segundos a causa de aire, pero cada vez que se volvían a besar, era más profundo, más atrevido, más provocador.

_-¡Foxy!_

Rápidamente se separaron, la rubia le dio un jalón de cabellos al pirata mientras que se llevaba a Alice arrastrándola. La joven miró al mayor con una gran sonrisa a pesar de ser arrastrada, hasta entonces, ese había sido su mejor momento aquella noche.

Cuando volvió a la oficina, se encontró con Bonnie quien parecía tener un mal disfraz de halloween, todo vendado hasta las orejas, o lo peor de la situación, el vendaje estaba suelto.

Sin decir nada, se acercó rápidamente al pelimorado y en cuestión de segundos ajustó y recortó el vendaje, siendo agradecido por un gran abrazo.

El sonido de su celular los separó, Alice corrió para contestar, ella vivía pendiente de ese pequeño aparato, no podían separarse por ningún motivo.

-_Yo_

_-Alice ¿Qué esperas que no vienes?_

_-Espera…Rebeca ¿Estas mareada?_

_-Cla-Claro que no…Bueno si ¡Pero tienes que venir a esta magnífica fiesta! Todos preguntan por ti ¡Así que ponte tu mejor vestido y ven mushasha!_

El hecho de estar en altavoz hacía que sus ganas de salir hacia las fiestas aumenten, pero tenía que cumplir su trabajo, además, solo faltaba una hora para salir y las fiestas de viernes a sábado eran largas.

Volvió a guardar su celular mientras pensaba que se iría a poner, como llegaría…O, ese es el problema ¿Cómo iba a ir a la fiesta? Aún no tenía licencia ni mucho menos se lo quería consultar a su chofer. O peor aún, no tenía tiempo para vestirse.

Estaba por negar ir a la fiesta, pero la fantástica idea de Chica hizo que sus ojos brillen mientras la mantenía abrazada.

_-¿Y cómo tienes eso?_

_-Las antiguas guardias venían vestidas con eso por estos idiotas. Déjame yo te escojo uno y te irás a esa fiesta._

La siguió hasta el Backstage, la rubia le pidió que esperase unos cuantos minutos afuera. Cuando salió un micro vestido, tenía un tirante asimétrico con volante y estampado de dalias en blanco y negro con pequeños brillos.

La castaña lo tomó rápidamente mientras se aferraba al vestido, caminó rápidamente al baño y en cuestión de segundos traía el vestido puesto, y para su suerte, vestía uniforme con tacones, así que el calzado no era problema. Con el cabello sedosamente suelto corrió de nuevo a la oficina, sobre todo, pasado por la cueva del pirata.

Aquel sonido peculiar de los tacones hizo que salga disparado, pero se encontró con algo mejor, mucho mejor. Se destapó su ojo izquierdo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la joven se sonroje notablemente.

_-¿Suce-Sucede algo?_

No era capaz de hablar, solo se abalanzó contra Alice mientras acariciaba su cabello. La castaña cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que el pelirrojo la abrace, pero sintió miedo al ver una enorme sombra detrás de Foxy, antes de que se cometiera algo, lo abrazó fuerte mientras daba vuelta hasta que los dos cayeron.

Se acomodó su cabello hasta que ambos rostros se encontraran, en ningún momento fue una situación incómoda, es más, se podía decir que los dos querían pasar el tiempo de esa forma.

El reloj empezó a sonar, era tiempo de salir rápido. Solo le dio un beso ligero en los labios, le guiñó el ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, eso si, antes de salir, giró para decir:

-_Freddy ¡No le hagas nada a mi Foxy!_

La puerta se cerró, los tres animatronics estaban sorprendidos, pero el pelirrojo no, este tenía una boba sonrisa con la mirada aún fija en la puerta.

Su sonrisa desapareció, al verlo frente a su persona su cuerpo empezó a temblar, por algún motivo no podía moverse, retroceder y volver a la pizzería, estaba inmóvil, fría, asustada.

_-¿Quieres que te lleve a la fiesta?_

No sabía como Golden tenía entendido su plan, pero, por algunos momentos, alejó todo peligro debido a que su celular volvió a sonar, trató de cubrirse con el saco de su uniforme mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el dorado.

_-Está bien. Pero te advierto que si me llega a suceder algo lo lamentarás_.-advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

El mayor le sonrió de una manera inocente mientras le señalaba su automóvil, este era un hermoso deportivo negro. Pero no hizo mucha importancia a esto, tomó asiento en la parte trasera, pero Golden abrió la puerta en el copiloto. Al principio se negó, pero al ver tanta insistencia, terminó aceptando.

Su vista solo estaba fija en el paisaje, pero no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando notó un arma en uno de los compartimientos.

_-¿Ya vamos a llegar?_-preguntó Alice indiferente.

_-Si, falta poco_

Escuchó la música cerca, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero fue en vano, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que el auto seguía en movimiento. Miró rápidamente a Golden, este tenía una media sonrisa mientras hacía que la velocidad aumente.

_-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Detente maldita se…_

En un movimiento rápido, el mayor sacó el arma y la apuntó, se quedó callada dejando caer unas lágrimas apenas notables.

Se detuvieron frente al apartamento de Golden, antes de salir, la tomó del cuello haciendo una presión estratégica dejándola desmayada. La cargó y le dijo al guardia de la puerta que se trataba de su novia.

(***)

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, recobró el sentido tan rápido como pudo, trato de levantarse y huir, pero se dio cuenta que sus piernas y brazos se encontraban atados, era cuestión de segundo para fijarse que solo se encontraba en ropa interior ya que su vestido estaba regado al lado del sofá en donde se encontraba.

_-¡Golden, sácame de aquí por una maldita vez!_

El aclamado hizo su aparición, una mirada sádica hizo que su cuerpo empiece a temblar. Automáticamente se abalanzó contra la joven acariciando su cuello mientras la forzaba para besarla. Al principio le fue fastidioso puesto a que Alice movía su cabeza de lado contrario para no tener sus labios sobre los de ella, pero a falta de paciencia, Golden jaló sus cabellos haciendo que ella gritara, él tomó provecho para besarla y dejar que una de sus manos bajara hasta la cintura y seguir hasta su muslo.

_-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!_

_-Si gritas más, harás que me vea obligado a ajustar tus cuerdas._

_-¿Mis qué?_

En solo un movimiento, las marcas de sus muñecas y tobillos se profundizaron, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado. Miró suplicante al mayor con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, no soportaba el infernal dolor y vergüenza que sentía.

Pero no todo quedó de esa forma, las manos del dorado se dirigieron a su espalda, en un juego de dedos, logró desabrochar el brasier, dejando semi-desnuda a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Se lamió los labios ante la imagen. A esas alturas, Alice se maldecía por todo, estaba resignada, ya podía imaginar lo que se le venía. Pero su lloriqueo hizo que Golden se detenga, tomó asiento frente a ella mientras se cubría el rostro.

_-Perdón._

Alice alzó la vista rápidamente al escuchar eso, no sabía si el apretón de cuerdas había hecho efecto, o en realidad Golden estaba arrepentido.

-_En serio. Jamás me ha sucedido esto con las demás. No entiendo. Contigo es como…Es como…Es como ¡Maldición!_

Dio un golpe al sofá siguiente mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

Aunque Golden no le había dicho nada, Alice dedujo que él se había enamorado de ella, por eso su actitud, su "con las demás no fue lo mismo". No pudo evitar sonreír, pero volvió a preocuparse al ver en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Volvió a suspirar mientras trataba de tranquilizar la situación, dejó que se desahogara por minutos, acomodó sus cabellos para cubrir sus senos, miró a Golden con un semblante serio para empezar a hablarle.

-_Oye, deja de llorar. El hecho que te enamores de mi no es nada malo._

_-Es que tú no entiendes-dijo mirándola lentamente._

_-¿No entender que te enamoraste de tu victima? Créeme, el tipo que mataste hace unos cuantos días, era igual que tú, de seguro compartían la misma idea de hacerme esto…Así que no eres muy diferente a él._

_-No me digas eso._

_-¡Acepta tu verdad! Eres igual…O peor que él._

Todo empeoró.

Volvió a dar otro golpe al sofá del lado derecho, miró lascivamente a la castaña mientras se sentaba de cuclillas hasta quedar a su delante, subió rápidamente su mirada para ver como el gesto de seriedad había cambiado repentinamente a uno de nervios, miedo.

_-Ahora hablemos de ti ¿Crees que eres especial? No me hagas reír, eres una guardia más que piso esa pizzería. Además, eres una más que cae a mis brazos, así que lo siento si su majestad se enoja por todo esto._

_-El que me haces reír eres tú. El problema que tienes es simple, solo eres la sombra de tu hermano, una pobre y dorada sombra. Además, quiero hacerte recordar que si las demás cayeron ante ti, yo jamás. El que se enamoró fuiste tú, no yo, así que perdiste…__**Iluso.**_

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe directo a todo su orgullo. Le dolía, le dolía enfrentar la dura realidad que por primera vez se enamore, y no sea correspondido. Pero si Alice creía que eso iba a detener al mayor, estaba equivocada, ya que solo era el inicio.

_-Pues si no te enamoraste de mi, entonces dime ¿Por qué cuando te bese, mojaste tus bragas?_

[**************************************************]

No se si esto contaba como lemon, pero el hecho del desnudismo lo hace, pero el otro les prometo que si habrá :]

Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte (de nuevo, lo siento la gran gran graaaaaaaaaaaaan tardanza) pero aquí traje esto ;A;

Les deseo felices fiestas y todo eso. Recuerden que los quiero ;D


	7. Chapter 7

*Hi! En realidad no tenía nada que debería advertir, solo a recomendar:

-Este capítulo se puede disfrutar mejor escuchando "Flesh" de Simon Curtis.

-Este capítulo tendrá dos "versiones" o "finales" diferentes , la otra opción la pondré al final

Ahora, son libres de leer******

Alice se sonrojó completamente, debía aceptarlo, cierta ñarte de su cuerpo tomó esa acción ante el beso de Golden. Pero no le iba a responer, solo cerró ambos ojos completamente avergonzada, pero ni ella se podía imaginar lo que se venía.

-_Hum, al parecer es verdad lo que digo._

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente al sentir dos dedos del mayor en la parte superior de su zona íntima, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en el mueble y juntaba más fuerte sus piernas. Al ver esa reacción, el dorado dejó de masajearla, con una sonrisa lasciva se lamió los labios mientras se ponía de pie, se sentía insantisfecho, pero no haría las cosas tan a la ligera...Con ella no.

Desapareció del lugar como si nada, dejandola con las piernas un poco temblorosas, un leve sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. Trató de desatarse, pero le fue imposible, sus dedos apenas llegaban a las puntas de la cuerda y el hecho de tener miedo se apoderó.

Alzó la mirada al verlo llegar de nuevo, pero sus manos las tenía oculta, solo se le acercó para abrazarla, le parecía algo raro, pero la estaba desatando.

Justó cuando creyó ser libre, sintió una presión en su cuello.

-_Te amo, Alice_- dijo separandose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No lo podía creer, lo que había en su cuello era nada más que un collar, como esas que se le pone al perro, la única diferencia es que este era un collar solo, sin nada para jalar.

Miró enfandada al mayor mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su brasier para ponerselo.

Se quejó al mover sus muñecas, al igual que sus tobillos, estos estaban completamente rojos. Bufó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, aunque le parecía extraño que Golden no la detenga, siguió caminando, lo único que le importaba era salir.

-_Yo no haría eso si fuera tú_- advirtió el mayor desde su sitio.

-_Tsk, deja de joderme y..._

No terminó de hablar, sintió una ráfaga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo de una manera violenta con tan solo poner un pie fuera del del lugar. Terminó en el suelo, retonciendose de dolor. Juntó las piernas a la altura de su pecho para abrazarse y llorar.

Golden se acercó y la tomó en brazos, le causaba cierta felicidad sentir el cuerpo de la menor temblando.

-_Te lo dije_

-_E-Eres un mo-monstruo._

Después de darle un beso en la frente, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Esta era de un sobrio color rojo con decoraciones negras. Golden la tiró a la gran cama sin importarle en la situación en la que se encontraba para que en cuestión de segundos sobre ella. Sintió su frío corazón ante la imagen que tenía al frente. Alice tenía la respiración entre-cortada, sus mejillas de un deseable color rojo y sobre todo, sentir sus piernas rodear parte de su cintura, quizás sea por el efecto de la electricidad, un movimiento mecánico o simplemente, ella había hecho por acción propia.

-_Esto solo es una manera de desencafenar mis sentimientos. Levanta mi cuerpo, hunde tus dientes en mí. Dame hasta que te ruegue, no, mejor dame más._

Estaba perplejo, apenas si podía creer lo que había dicho Alice de una manera tan sensual. Incrédulo creyó que había una esperanza para él, sin saber que tan lista resultaba ser la castaña.

-_Eso quiere decir...Que me amas._

Alice le sonrió para empezar a reírse, dejando confundido al mayor.

-_Yo jamás me enamoraría de tí. Solo mírate, solo un enfermo haría todo esto._

_-Pero..._

-_Es cierto que lo que dije es muy prometedor. Yo esperaba este momento con otra persona, pero ya que mi primera vez será así, por lo menos que valga la pena._

Era todo.

Se sentía estúpido, un completo idiota. Su orgullo se esfumó al escucharla y confirmar no se correspondido.

Alejó las piernas de la menor de su cuerpo, la dejó de nuevo sola para que en cuestión de segundos volviera con un hermoso cofre. Alice tomó asiento y se acercó al dorado. Golden abrió la caja, dejando al descubierto hermosas joyas con piedras preciosas incrustradas, una opción un tanto desesperada a esas alturas.

-_Y si te diera todo esto__¿Me amarías?_

Debía aceptarlo, era una oferta tentadora, después de todo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, tomó el cifre y lo tiró. Se sentía ofendida, ella no era una cualquiera para poner precio a sus sentimientos. Golden recibió una bofetada, pero a diferenvua de minutos atrás, su paciencia se había agotado.

La tomó de los brazos y la volvió a tirar a la cama, colocó ambas piernas al lado de la cintura contraria, ya no estaba para delicadeces.

-_Sus deseos, serán ordenes._

Empezó a besarla apasionadamente, la castaña arqueó su espalda haciendo que el dorado bajara hasta su cuello, al notar las marcas un poco visibles decidió volverlas a marcar, produciendo que Alice gimiera, pero no de dolor, sino de placer.

La castaña se acercó lentamente a Golden tomándolo del rostro con sus sjavds manos. Se encontraron, sus miradas se cruzaron, tímidamente sonrió, sacó su lengua para acercarase lentamente a los labios del mayor y humedecerlos. Continuó con un besó francés, siendo correspondido rápidamente.

Las manos de la joven bajaron hasta aferrarse a su espalda mientras que la mano derecha de Golden bajó hasta la entre pierna y la izquierda a su seno, el cual apretaba levemente haciendola gemir.

Pero eso lo detendría Alice, todo estaba saliendo según su plan, solo era cuestión de acercarse al oido contrario, darle un pequeño mordisco y susurrar sensualmente:

-_Te amo Golden_.

Todo se detuvo, el dorado miró fijamente a la ojiazul creyendo que era un juego, pero Alice no le dió tiempo de pensar, solo lo jaló levemente para acabar en un beso apasionado.

El mayor se separó, tomó asiento al borde de la cama mientras miraba toda la habitación, no pudó evitar sonreír al ver lo sucedido. Alice tomó asiento, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo, llevó su mano hasta sus dorados cabellos y empezó a acariciarlo, siendo bien recibido por

el contrario.

-_Golden __¿No tendrás una..._

Sin dejarla terminar se dirigió a su armario en donde sacó una camisa blanca. La dejó en la cama. Alice la tomó,se pusó de pie y se la puso, comprobando que esta era un poco grande, pero lo suficiente como para abrigarse y cubrirse.

-_Saldré un momento._ -dijo autoritario

A ella le importaba un bledo si salía, es más, si no regresaba era mejor. Solo se limitó a sonreírle y mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

El sonido de la puerta retumbó por todo el lugar. Se sentía libre al salir de la habitación, mientras se dirigía a la sala se abotonaba los botones de la camisa, dejando los dos primeros desabrochados.

Antes de tomar asiento, giró y volvió su vista al pasadizo, como si algo alarmante hubiera en una de ellas.

[***]

3:30 pm

Todo iba normal, un día normal en la pizzería, la única diferencia era que Foxy tenía una gran sonrisa que quizás nadie podía ser capáz de quitarsela en todo el día. Incluso, les contó a los niños una nueva historia, la historia de una bella sirena, la cual hizo feliz a los niños.

Todo parecía ser un perfecto día, pero cambió cuando el progenitor de la guardia nocturna entró enojado, después de ubicar al manager empezó a exigir explicaciones.

-_Escucheme bien señor. Quiero que usted me diga donde se encuentra mi hija. Ella siempre llega a casa a las 6:20, pregunté a sus amigas y ninguna de ellas la vio_-comentó al borde de explotar.

-_Lo entiendo señor. Pero su hija no ha venido aquí para nada, además, no tengo idea en donde se podría encontrar._

El padre de Alice empezó a gritarle, el manager lo tranquilizó y le propusó conversar mejor, dejando preocupados al cuarteto.

Al pasar una hora y media volverion a verlo dirigiendose a la salida con una mirada fulminante, cerrando la puerta de solo un azote. Le siguió el manager, este tomó asiento mientras pensaba quien cuidaría la pizzería.

-_Al parecer tendrán un nuevo guardia, y yo que no quería hacer papeleo_- murmuro angustiado.

¿Nueva guardia? Claro que no, Alice tenía que aparecer a como de lugar. ¿Quien acompañaría a Chica? ¿Quien ayudaría a Bonnie con sus problemas estéticos? ¿Que sería de Freddy sin alguien que le baje los zumos pero a la vez lo considere? Y sobre todo ¿Quien sería capaz de hacer olvidar a Foxy a la persona que por primera vez hizo que se enamore?

No se resignarian tan fácil, ella tenía que volver.

[***]

6:29 pm

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba. Solo le tomó cinco minutos para despertarse completamente. Sintió una brisa pasar por su cuerpo, jugando con su cabello y haciendola sentir un inexplicable frío por sus piernas, cerró las ventanas sin mirar abajo.

Decidió ir a la habitación de Golden a buscar algo para quitarse el collar, pero antes de abrir la puerta, miró de reojo la habitación al final del pasadizo. Dejó la manija y con pasos firmes se dirigía rumbo a la pierta final, tomo la perilla y con un poco de temor la giró, abriendola. No tardó segundos en emanar un repulsivi olor de la habitación, lo peor fue que sin darse cuenta prendió la luz, encintrandose con una traumante imagen que la dejó dn shock

Eran cuerpos, cuerpos femeninos cruelmente torturados y sus cadáveres cruelmente tirados en el suelo era la prueba.

Empezó a retroceder, quería escapar, olvidar lo visto y olvidarlo al él. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir completamente, una voz masculina hizo que su cuerpo se erize completamente.

-_**E-Espera, no te vayas.**_

_**[ **__**Fin**__** ]**_


End file.
